Father Of Five Series
by carolynjames
Summary: Adam Cartwright returns to the Ponderosa after Hoss passes away His best friends fall ill and leave thier 5 children to Adam. Can he care for them on the Ponderosa? New adventures await this Beautiful Cartwright Man as he strives to become a Father of 5
1. Chapter 1

**Father of Five**  
><strong>by Carolyn James<strong>

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Warning: Some chapters in this story may contain 'Good 'Ol fashion Discipline': If this will hurt you more than it hurts me...don't turn the page. Sincerley~CJ **_

**Chapter 1**

In the bustling city of Boston, Adams success as an Architect grew along with the rise of business and population. Hours increased and days turned into nights, once thankful clients turned sour and competitive. Adams memories of his past began to fill his every thought; times when hard work brought a meaningful outcome. Relationships, family and friends once drove his heart to beat and voice to sing. Time had come, as father had predicted, when Adam's homeland would call him back.

Adam returned to the Ponderosa shortly after Hoss died. Ben and Adam strived to keep joy in the home despite the empty rooms and quiet evenings. Joe and wife Meg lived a few miles from the ranch.

Maturity improved Adam and Joe's working relationship as both grew to love and respect each other's differences. The brothers agreed to split the businesses between the two of them. Joe decided to take full responsibility for the mining properties and Adam and Ben managed the Horse and Cattle.  
>Ben did not completely retire from all affairs but chose to leave the decision making up to his sons.<p>

Adam rather enjoyed a Ranchers life; craving familiar routine as much as his morning coffee. Daily challenges, working with his hands, fresh-clean air, all nourished his soul but every once in a while he missed the city of Boston and its people.

In Boston, Adam had one man he could trust fully and one man only. It had been two years since he last heard from his best friend and colleague, Will Scott.

"Mr. Adam, a telegram came for you today", noted Hopsing.

"Thanks Hopsing", Adam took the telegram and sat down for lunch.

"Hmm, it's from Boston… regarding …..Will Scott."

"I hope everything's okay son", Ben asked inquisitively.

"Afraid not Pa," Adam quietly stated. "Will's asked me to come to Boston right away, says his wife has fallen severely ill."

"I'm sorry, Adam. I know how close you were to Will and his family. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you handle the ranch while I'm gone?" I might be awhile Pa, it's hard to say until I get there."

"I'm sure we can handle things while you're gone, son. Now is the time to focus on your

Friend and leave the business to us".

"Sure Pa, I'll head out first thing in the morning." A deep haze began to loom and fill Adams mind with worry for his friend and family. He prayed that Karen's life be spared and would find them all in good spirits upon his arrival.

Adam began his long journey to Boston the following morning, enjoying the old familiar sights along the way. He thought of all the happy memories with the Scott family. Karen would insist that he come most Sundays after church service and Holidays. The couple had five beautiful children, John, Kate, twins Jack and Michael, and little Molly. Once thoughts of the children filled his head, worry for Will and the children increased.

"If they lost their mother? No, he couldn't begin to imagine it. But it was the way of the telegram…Yes, he could expect as much." Heavily sighing, Adam closed his eyes and tried to rest.

The stagecoach arrived right on time and Adam could see the children waving to him.

"Hello, Uncle Adam, we're so glad you could make it. Kate called out. Now Mama and Papa will for sure have something to be happy about."

"My goodness, look at all of you. How much you've grown and in just two short years?" Adam smiled with open arms reaching out to hug each one. He forgot how much he missed them all.

"Oh, my goodness", Adam sighed as he came down on one knee to greet the little girl.

"Little Miss Molly, look …at… you! You're not a baby anymore!"

"I Not a baby! I'm Five years old." Molly stomped with a good bit of sass.

The tallest boy gave his little sister a quick nudge.  
>"Molly, mind yourself", John firmly stated.<p>

"Oh' she's alright John, I probably deserved that. Of' coarse she's not a baby nor more than you are a young boy I once knew." Adam stated with pride bringing the boy to a new height.

"Now, where's your Papa, I can't wait to see him?"

"Uncle Adam, he's not feelin too well today", 9 year old Jack sadly stated.

"I think he's just tired from takin care of mama, that's all", the eldest boy, John added as he picked up Adam's luggage. "Michael grab the other bag".

"Thanks Boys, that's very gentlemanlike of you. Lead the way"

Adam began to worry. Will did not say in his letter what his wife Karen was ill from. Could it be possible that Will was sick too? He tried to hide his intense fear and emotion running thru his veins. His strength is what this family needed. After all, that's why he came to Boston.

The children quickly walked Adam to their home.

He always appreciated the old historical home. It had been in the family for 3 generations. Will and Karen didn't have any family remaining other than their children. Karen's parent died just before she finished college. Being the only child of older parents left her with no living relatives. Karen embraced her education and worked independently before marrying Will.

Will's parents had died of a tragic accident when he was young leaving him with his only living grandfather to be raised in Boston. When his grandfather passed away he left the estate to Will.

Adam and Will worked closely at the Boston Architectural Firm and became quick friends. Will began to regard Adam as a brother; sharing common views and lifestyle as he and Karen. Adam was present for the twin's birth and for Molly's. Adam always made a special effort to play with the children and bring special treats when he visited. They especially loved his stories about the Ponderosa. John, Will's eldest boy, would beg Adam over and over to take him out west to be a rancher. He was fascinated with Adam's cowboy stories.

The House Butler waited for the children to pass through the hallway,

"Mr. Cartwright, Good to see you. Please come with me. I'll show you to your room." The elder man said with a deep heaviness in his voice.

"Children, your governess is waiting for you in the study". The man pointed directly.

"Aw, but Uncle Adam just got here, I don't want to go with Mrs. Clark, Jack whined."

"Go on Jack; do as you're told now." Adam said in a soft voice. " I'll catch up with you as soon as I see your Ma and Pa."

"Yes Sir, but be quick, I want to show you my new Yo-Yo". Jack quickly scampered off to the study. Adam smiled as he heard the Butler give a low growl to the wayward boy.

Adam loved Jack's spunk, just as he remembered him to be as a little guy. All five children were just as smart as their parents. The Scott's believed Education was truly important. They were tutored in Music, Art and Literature outside of their basic studies. Adam had great respect in their dedication to the children's learning. If he had a family, he believed to do the same. Adam gazed out his bedroom window as he continued to reflect on days spent with the Scott family in Boston.

The butler knocked on Adam's door, "Mr Cartwright, the Dr. would like to speak to you".

"Sure James, send him in."

After speaking to Dr. Kipp, Adam had to pull himself together.

His long trip gave him a chance to contemplate the loss of one friend but not two.

The Doctor informed Adam that Will and his Wife had a serious infection from a virus that they contracted from a recent trip up north. The children were not affected, as they stayed home to attend school.

"Adam, I've tried to talk with the children but they continue in disbelief. They are not accepting that their father is gravely ill along with the mother. Mr. Scott's infection settled in last week. This is all too much for them to handle, I understand. Poor children without any family…"

Adam grew frozen to the window as the Dr.'s news played over in his head.

"Mr. Cartwright, please Sir….We are so glad you made it in time. Mr. Scott wants' to see you. He's very weak. You must go to him now." The Butler stated.

"Yes of' course, I'll be right there". Adam washed his hands and put on a fresh shirt before entering the bedroom of his dearest friends.

"Adam, you came." Will cried weakly. "I knew you would. The children, they were happy to see you, Yes?"

"Oh' Yes Wil, and my how they have grown. I barely recognized John. He's so tall. He looks like a man", Adam said proudly.

Will smiled with a faint nod, "but only a boy of 12, Adam. He needs a man in his life to become one."

"A fine man he has to teach him."Adam reaffirmed.

"Adam, we've always been honest with each other. You know what's to become of us." Will struggled to look towards his wife.

"Karen and I have talked...we want you to take the children."

"Now Will, don't talk like that." Adam held his friends hand and closed in.

"Adam Cartwright, I have no time for your Charismatic ways, we know what the Doctor has said, I need to know, we must tell Karen, you will see to the children-Yes? You're the only one I could call on Adam. Financially, the children will be taken care of...but I need to know they will be loved and safe. I know you're busy and you have your own life but they are my children. Adam, you will see to them to be cared for. I couldn't trust anyone else."

Surrendering his resolve, Adam sighed "Absolutely, Will. I would not have it any other way. It is my honor. They are wonderful children. I will see to it that they have the best."Adam felt Wil's hand squeeze his tightly and then release completely.

"Go tell Karen, she needs to hear it from you Adam, tell her you will tend to our children", Will took in a slow breath and closed his eyes.

"He's exhausted Adam. He needs to rest." The doctor led Adam to Karen's bedside.

Adam went to Karen. The nurse sat beside her holding Karen's hand. With worried eyes Adam looked at the nurse, "Is she awake?"

"She can hear you", said the nurse.

"Karen, it's me Adam". Adam knelt down beside her bed a laid his head next to hers. He spoke to her softly, "I'm here for you and Will. I'm here for the children. You have no worries, Karen; the children will be just fine. They are beautiful. That Kate, she looks like her beautiful mother. Karen, I know how proud you must be."

Adam could not hold back his tears any longer. Karen's breaths were slow and shallow. He had seen many people at this stage before and he knew her time was near. Adam sat quietly beside her. Tears stream down his face.

"It's time to call in the children, Adam." the doctor murmured, "Mr. Scott has passed."

"Karen as well… They are together." Adam whispered holding his head in his hands.

"Nurse, get the children. It's time they say their goodbyes" The Doctor abruptly stated. "Mr. Cartwright, could you please,"  
>Adam couldn't believe his ears. He had only just arrived on the stagecoach 4 short hours ago, and both his friends were gone; leaving him with five children to answer to. Nothing in his life had ever prepared him for the next few months that followed the death of his closest friends.<p>

This story has many chapters:If you have enjoyed it and would like to read more~Please send me a quick review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Heading Home <p>

Back at the Ponderosa, Ben sat at his desk working the figures to purchase the next livestock for the ranch.

In walks Joe….

"News from Adam, Pa. A telegram came today".

"Thanks, Joseph. Go ahead and read it son." 

...Wil and Karen Deceased. Heading Home. Bringing the children. Make 5 beds. Love Adam… 

"Bringing the children? Pa, what's Adam talking about? I knew that Karen was sick. But will as well?"

"Well Joe, I know Mr. Scott contacted Adam. He was called to Boston to help when Karen became ill. That's all I've heard in six weeks."

"Six weeks, rather unusual for Adam not to send further word?"

"I agree son, I agree. Adam typically gets silent when he is contemplating something heavy."

"And they had five children? No relatives?" 

"I do recall Adam telling me that Karen and Wil Scott had no extended family. They welcomed Adam into their home and treated him like family during his years in Boston. I'm afraid your brother will grieve heavily for the loss of his friends but if I was to make a guess at all this, his true burden lies in the fate of their 5 children.

"Oh' surly Adam isn't bringing the children here to stay at the Ponderosa Pa. He has more sense than that. He has probably settled on a family close by to keep eye on them. Pa?"

Ben's eyes gazed off in a distance….. "Yes, yes son. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Well in the meantime shall we prepare those beds?" 

"Just over that hill is the Ponderosa, kids. You see those large pines? The Ranch is right pass those pines."

Adam pulled into the Ponderosa to be greeted by Joe and his father. 

"Adam, so good to see you. I see that the stage coach made it in earlier than expected? We were going to meet you in Virginia City in just a few short hours."

"Not to worry Pa, I needed to barrow a larger wagon anyway." 

Ben nodded, "Hello Children how was the trip?" 

The children didn't answer. They looked towards Adam. "Excuse my manners, Pa."

"Kids this is my Pa. Pa, This here is John. John is 12 years old, although he looks almost as much of a man. And Kate, she's 11, and as pretty as her mama. Jack and Michael are 9-" 

"Whoa, am I seeing double, "smiled Joe. 

"Kids, this is Uncle Joe, I've told you stories about little Joe..."

"Now don't listen to ol' Adam and his stories before you've heard from me." 

"And I'm Molly!" 

"Yes, and this is Miss Molly, and Molly is not a baby, she is all of Five". Molly smiled at Adam as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Hello, children, I've heard so many wonderful stories about you. Adam shall we take them inside. You all must be starved from the journey." 

"That we are Pa. Wait till these kids taste Hopsings good cooking". Adam put his arm around Ben and gave him a squeeze. "It's good to be home Pa. I didn't think I could take another day in Boston."

"Adam, I can't even imagine what you all have been going through." 

"I have so much to tell you Pa. We'll get the kids settled down to bed after dinner and I will fill you in."

Adam walked in the door to see Joe teasin the twins and laughing up a storm. This was the first time Adam heard the kids laugh in weeks. Joe was just the right introduction the children needed to come home too. They hardly said a word the entire trip. 

"Dinner's ready", Hopsing announced. "Eat now, play later Mr. Joe." 

Everyone giggled at Hopsing for correcting Joe, including Adam. 


	3. Chapter 3

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Father of Five  
>by Carolyn James<p>

Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Making a decision

"Pa, I know what you're thinking. Time is of the essence but I just can't bring myself to do it. "

"Adam, it's been six months that the children have been with you. Six months without their mother and father. You have not finalized the adoption papers. Are you still uncertain about becoming their father and legal guardian?

"No. Well I don't know. I just want to make things right."

"If finding a family for them is still what you are considering Adam, then you need to do it quickly. The children are forming a strong attachment to you Adam; frankly, I'm concerned how they are going to feel about leaving you. It will only hurt them more the longer you wait. "

"I understand that Pa. Every time I begin to look into families for them, well they're just not Wil and Karen. How can any family be as good as what they had? It's clear that the little ones are flexible, and John seems very happy here but Kate, she's a girl, who will one day become a young lady. I'm not sure what's best for her. I can't imagine that this place, the Ponderosa and all of us men are what's best for her."

"Adam, Kate's a child. Girl or boy, she needs love and guidance. You're sensitive enough to understand a young girl's needs."

"Pa, she's just so quiet. I'm not sure I know how to get her to open up. Trust me Pa; she's been raised in Boston, as a Little Lady. This world must be so different for her. If I place them with a family out here, where I can keep a close eye on their upbringing, I'm not sure I can find a family suitable for Kate. She would just beam beside her mother Pa. It was a beautiful sight the pair."

Adam shook his head in frustration, "It's just so unfair. Why, why, why, I still ask myself how could this of happened to such a wonderful family?"

"Adam, I know that your heart is heavy son. But these children need your strength not your pity. Try to think back when you were a child and lost so much. What was it that brought comfort to you? Was it the sorrow of others, the pity?"

"No Pa, now you know how much I hated that…"

Ben chuckled, "Yes, I do remember how a sad look from someone would strike your nerve. What was it that brought you strength and comfort? Try and remember Adam back when. Sometimes we adults put too much worry and complicate a child's life more than they need. You know, it's those simple warm memories of our childhood that we all yearn to feel when times are tough.

"How could I possibly take care of these children, the girls, without a mother."

"Well, Adam, we made it work around here did we not"?

"Yes, All boys, Pa. And look at us."

Adam and Ben both let out a laugh and then a big sigh.

"Wil and Karen asked me to take care of them. And I agreed. Maybe deep down I want to care for these children and be a father but I'm scared I will fail. I can't be what they had. I don't even know how to care for a child, Pa".

"Adam you practically raised both your brothers. I have every bit of confidence in you that you could do the job and do it well. These last six months have been challenging son. One would have to expect that under the circumstances. You're doing a fine job. I see the way the children interact with you. They feel safe here with you. Maybe, we could hire someone to help. What about their governess back in Boston?

"You know I thought of that but she said she wouldn't leave Boston. Maybe it was wrong to bring them here."

"Do you really think Wil would have wanted you to give up the Ponderosa, Adam?"

"No, I guess you're right. No, he knew how much it meant to me."

"Adam, Karen and Will chose you out of pure faith and trust. Trust in your judgment. Parenting is not for perfection. It's doing your best and learning along the way. Take a little more time son, but not too much longer. And Adam, Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith and do what you feel in your heart. Trust yourself."

"Thanks Pa."

Adam walked slowly back into the house were the children were sound asleep. He peeked in on the boys first then the girls. As he closed the door to the girl's room, Adam heard Molly call out.

"Papa, I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink of water?"

"Sure baby, I'll get it for you." Adam returned upstairs with a glass of water."Here you go sweetheart, sit up for a second".

Molly smiled shyly, "Aww…Adam, I called you papa. You're not papa."

"No, I'm not darlin'. I believe you were dreamin. Now take a little sip of this water and lie your head back down."

Molly took a sip and handed the glass back to Adam. With sleepy eyes, Molly curled up in her covers with a long yawn and asked in a soft sleepy voice,

"Adam, one day, will I call you Daddy? Instead of Papa, cuz my Papa's in heaven."

And for a moment in time, Adam's heart did not beat no air went into his lungs. Warmth flushed from his head to his toes. What was he feeling? Something so puzzling, like nothing he had ever felt, but what was it?

"Adam?" Molly whispered in her sleep. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Darlin', I'm still here. Now it's time you get your sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

Pa was right. A decision needed to be made quickly before the children became too attached. Deep down Adam felt he was ready and willing to be a parent. A thought he had only dreamed of until now. If only he could trust himself, he would know that his decision was made the day he left Boston. If he was completely honest with himself, he would realize that his own 'demons' held him back.

How did he make it this far in life without committing to a wife and family. His fears of loss and rejection had been buried deep under all those layers within. What had he yearned for as a child in sorrow? Love, Honesty, Security and Trust. These things he found on the Ponderosa and through the people that cared for him.

He felt love for all 5 children. What is enough for them? How could he know? How could he be sure of their happiness, their security and trust of him. He had always been their friend but a father is a much different role. Would they like him still? Could they love him as a father or would they regret their parents choosing.


	4. Chapter 4

All recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of the respective owners. All original characters and plots are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Father of Five**  
><strong>by Carolyn James<strong>

**Chapter 4: Good Morning Daddy**

Adam awoke with two little eye's looking straight into his, "Good Morning, Daddy".

"Molly Rose, what are you doing in my bed", groaned a sleepy Adam.

"It's morning, you said we can talk in the morning. I'm ready." Molly placed her little hands on Adam's hip as she bounced about on the bed."

Adam quickly tucked his blankets around his waistline so as not to be exposed. "Miss Molly, you must knock before entering my room."

"I'm sorry; do I have to leave now?"

"Yes, but just for a minute. Wait outside the door until I call you in."

Molly scampered off and closed the door. Adam made a mental note that fatherhood may require him to wear pajamas or get an on lock his bedroom door.

"Okay Little girl, you may enter in now."

Adam stood at his wash basin and began to shave.

Molly peered around to Adam's side, "Do you have to do that every day, Daddy?

"Yes, sometimes twice a day."

"Do all the boys do that to their faces?"

Not all men shave. Sometimes they grow a beard, like Santa Clause."

"Ooh Daddy, I want you to grow a beard like Santa, and say Ho Ho Ho."

"Ho Ho Ho, you say do you." Adam bent down a picked up Molly and swung her around placing her on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Now I have a question for you. What is this Daddy business, Hmm?"

" I want to call you Daddy. Don't you like it?" Molly excitement quickly lowered as she looked down at her hands, twiting them about in her lap.

Adam stood up planting his little one safely on the ground he answered proudly, "As a matter of fact, I do like it. I like it a lot." He pulled on his jacket with a smirk.

Molly began to squeal and jumped back onto the bed "So, I can call you Daddy then?"

"Yes, baby, if you would like you may call me Daddy. On one condition. You do not jump on my bed."

With a tap to her nose Adam then opened his arms and caught Molly in mid air as she jumped off the bed in a big leap .

Ben's words repeated in to Adam's mind... "sometimes son, you have to take a leap of faith and do what you feel in your heart."

Adam and Molly headed down stairs to breakfast. The smell of Hopsings pancakes and sausage made his mouth water. He stopped midway on the steps and looked into the great room peering down into the window ,the sun was barely on the rise. The soft sounds of little feet filled the upstairs bedrooms as they prepared for the day. Molly's little voice in the kitchen helping Hopsing flip the pancakes warmed his heart. There at the desk, Adam caught Ben gazing up at him.

"Good morning Son, you're up bright and early."

" Yes, I am. A little bird flew in my window and woke me this morning."

"Ah, a little bird you say?" Ben smiled.

Adam walked down the stairs slowly taking each step at a time. "Pa, I've been thinking about expansion on the ponderosa."

"Expansion, don't you think the ponderosa has enough land as it is Adam."

"Oh sure Pa, but I feel we need to add a few more rooms onto the house. A young girl of eleven will need her own room and I think it would be nice for John as well. Wouldn't you agree?"

Molly came running into the great room and up unto Bens lap..."Granddad, you're awake. Did Uncle Adam tell you, I can call him Daddy? Isn't that wonderful. And I want to call you Granddad." Molly turned to Adam for reassurance, "Is that okay, Daddy?"

"Well what do you say Granddad? How does that sound to you."?

"Perfectly. I wouldn't have it any other way." Ben smiled at Molly and kissed her forehead as she ran back into the kitchen. Ben pats Adam on the back and then embraced him with a hug. "You're a good man son. I'm proud of you. You followed your heart."

Looking directly into his father's eyes with a look of satisfaction and confidence, Adam nodded his head "A dream that has unfolded before my eyes. I'm a father of five."

Ben saw the look of confidence sway to uncertainty, "Now Adam, We're here for you. Just take one step at a time."

"Agreed. I will talk to the children about the final preparations after breakfast. I want them all to be part of this decision."

Ben looked over towards Molly and Hopsing setting the table. Hopsing fanning her hand away from stealing a piece of bacon. "We know you have one vote. Ben chuckled as he looked at Molly"

Epilogue:  
>Adam sat down with the children in the great room and spent the morning talking to them about his decision to proceed with the adoption. To his surprise, they were elated. Life could now move forward for the new Cartwright's.<p>

Life did move forward and at a fast pace for Adam. He began planning short term and long term goals concerning the children's education and well-being. He also decided it was time to hire a governess, at lease during the summer session, while the children were on break from school. Hopsing expressed the need for a woman's help in the household; the children were starting to get under foot.

Construction was well on its way at the ranch. Adam found this most exciting, designing a new room for him and one for daughter Kate. The children took great interest in this process as well; all were feeling a sense of pride for their new home. Adam made a small expansion for Ben's room on the lower level. He wanted his father to have a chance for more privacy from the family. Ben expressed his appreciation, but deep down felt it unnecessary. He loved his expanded family and welcomed the new generation of the Cartwright's.

_**Joy had finally come home~**_

* * *

><p>If you have enjoyed this story Please leave a review. I have many stories prepared as Adam Cartwright stumbles through fatherhood. Be on the lookout for the sequel to Father of Five….Welcome Elizabeth Drake….The Cartwright men are delighted to have the help from the new governess Mrs. Drake but some of the children are not as welcoming. Yes a love triangle may stir, a wayward boy may find himself in his father's lair….Hope to post this week to come….Thanks for reading and for the great reviews!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The Governess

Chapter 5

Adam enjoyed his morning coffee out on the balcony off his master bedroom. He was quite pleased with his design work of his newly built room on the ponderosa. A special place where he found solitude every morning and night. The view from the balcony was breathtaking. Two large pines stood alone on a small hillside with a creek bed flowing below. Just as he always pictured it would be. As a child he would play in this creek and often see wildlife come and drink from it. Now a peaceful flow of trickling water that Adam grew accustom to hearing as the sun would rise and set on his day.

The children knew not to disturb him during these times. Afterall, he needed to set some type of boundaries to recharge after a long day. When necessary, Adam would welcome someone in for a chance to talk and spend quality time one on one, but otherwise, his room was off limits to the children.

It was a beautiful May morning on the Ponderosa, brisk enough to keep his wool blanket wrapped over his shoulders as he drank his first cup of coffee. With each sip, he reflected on the life changing events that had occured in the past 12 months. From spending a lifetime of managing mostly his own affairs to becoming a father of five children(of his decieced friends) in just a days time. After dealing with the tragic loss of the childrens parents in Boston and moving them all onto the Ponderosa, Adam wasted no time getting them enrolled into school. Six months of time and adjustment secured Adam to ask the children permission to complete the adoption and become thier legal guardian and father. To his relief, the children sang his praises. They all seem to be adjusting quite well and were happy. The children were more than advanced in their studies and used to academic challenge. For this, he knew a plan must be set in place before summer arrived. All the work on the Ponderosa could not keep this bunch of 5 out of mischief for too long. A governess would be needed and soon.

Adam spent several months advertising for a governess but with each interview he came up empty. Leaving very little time before the children were out of school, he grew concerned of what to do next as Ben and Hopsing prayed for divine intervention.

Hopsing and Ben expressed the need for a governess during the summer months. Adam hired a woman to help with the laundry and cleaning twice a week, but he knew they were right about the governess. The children would need careful watch during their time off. He would like to find someone qualified to challenge their minds as well. Adam advertised for a governess but with each interview he came up empty, leaving very little time before the children were out of school. He grew concerned of what to do next.

"Adam, may I talk with you for a second?" Ben asked as he knocked on his Son's bedroom door.

"Yes, Good morning Pa, Please come in."

"Son, I'm inquiring about the posting for the children's governess. Summer is right around the corner and Hopsing insist on help."

"My thoughts exactly Pa, I intend to go to town today and ask if there has been any new applicants."

"Son, are you sure that maybe you haven't overlooked someone?" Ben asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Now Pa, I know you think that I'm being a bit choosy, maybe unrealistic of that matter, but I assure you, I am going to find the right match for the children. I will not settle for any less. You know how hard things have been for them. They are adjusting so well. I don't want to interfere with progress."

"Yes Son, I agree with you. It's just that I've met some of these women that you've turned down and I'm beginning to wonder if your progress on selecting a governess is anything like your progress on selecting a wife." Ben peered into Adam's eyes and did not waiver.

Adam paced back and forth as he gathered his jacket and boots. "Okay, Pa, I hear you. I will find a governess for the children before school is out. Before Adam took his eyes off Bens he shook his finger at him and smiled. "So, you think I have a problem with choosing a wife do you?

"Maybe you should try putting a posting out in town." Ben chuckled as he turned and walked down stairs.

Adam finished getting dressed and proceeded to greet his day with a loud thud and tumble down the hall. The sounds were coming from the twin's bedroom. "Now what could they possibly be going at already this morning, Adam wondered to himself." He wondered to himself.

"Give it back, Jack!" Michael wailed.

"No, it's mine". Jack insisted.

Adam made way to the twin's room where the ruckus was taking place. In full view, Michael sat on top of Jack as the twin laid face down on the floor, with his hands gripped behind his back.

"Hem, Hmm. Care to explain what's going on in here?" Adam asked as he cleared his throat.

"Jack has my arrowhead!" Michael tighten his grip on jack's wrists. "And he won't give it back."

"I see. Michael, release your brother and both of you stand up."

Michael released his grip from Jack and stood up in front of Adam. Jack kicked hard and jumped up. As mad as a bull, he shoved Michael.

"I said that will be Enough." Adam firmly grabbed the boy by his arm and pulled Jack beside him.

"Now, what is this all about, Jack?"

"Michael thinks I have his arrowhead, but it's mine, Jack protested."

"Michael?"

Adam turned to study twin number two.

"It is mine. Jack's arrowhead had a chip on the side and mine does not. He lost his yesterday at the schoolyard. The one in his hand is mine, and he knows it. He took it off the dresser this morning." Michael gave his twin a stern glare as Adam held out his hand.

"Let me see it Jack. Adam studied the arrowhead. "It does not have a chip in it, smooth as a whistle. Here you go Michael. Adam peered down at Jack. It seems to me we had a conversation about losing your marbles last week at school. Isn't that correct young man?

"Yes, Sir. But I really thought that the arrowhead was mine", Jack whined. "I don't remember losing it."

"Oh' you do and you know it, Jack is lying! He took it on purpose and he's a lyin thief! Michael attempted to get in another shoulder shove to his brother but Adam interceded.

"Michael, need I remind you that we communicate in this family like civilized people and you must learn to control your temper."

"Yes, Sir", the tempered one surrendered.

Adam quickly turned to look Jack in the eyes. "Jack, either keep track of your belongings or accept when it is lost. We do not take things that don't belong to us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir", he mumbled.

"And do we need to have a discussion on lying?"

Jack hung his head low and gave a shrug unwilling to admit he lied.

"Michael, you may be excused, Jack and I are going to have a discuson."

Jack quickly piped up, "No Sir, I don't need to be reminded about lying. I know it is wrong and I'm sorry."

"End of discussion. Let's go have some breakfast". Adam ruffled their hair and walked out of the bedroom only to hear another squabble in Molly's room.

"But I don't wanna wear that Dress. I want the blue one." Molly insisted.

"The Blue one is dirty, Molly. I told you that. You have to wear the pink one today. Now get dressed". Kate pulled her sisters dress over her head as she tried d to wiggle out.

Adam poked his head in on the girls, "Good morning ladies. How are my fine girls doing today?"

"Daddy, Kate is bein' bossy!"

"Molly, do as your sister tells you. Put on the pink dress. Besides, it's one of my favorites on you. Remember, it twirls best when you are dancing and you look like a beautiful ballerina."

Kate smiled back at Adam, appreciating his help.

"Okay, Daddy. I forgot about that part." Molly willingly let her sister finish her grooming and joined them down stairs.

After a trying morning, Adam was hopeful a governess would be found and soon. Once the children were dropped off to school, Adam went by the post office to check on the add.

"Good morning Mrs. Davies, Beautiful morning isn't it."

"Indeed Mr. Cartwright, it is." Mrs. Davies blushed, as she always did when Adam spoke to her.

"I'm inquiring about the posting for the governess."

"Yes, Mr. Cartwright. I'm sorry, No one new has responded to your posting. But several whom you've interviewed still show interest."

"Oh', Yes, I see. Well then, I'll just wait here for Jacob to bring my package."

"Certainly, Mr. Cartwright, your package will be ready in just a few minutes."

While waiting for his mail, a young woman appeared behind Adam in line.

"Can I help you Miss?" Mrs. Davis asked as she leaned to see across Adam's shoulder.

"Oh' pardon me". Adam moved aside to allow the young woman to step in front of him.

The young woman nodded and proceeded.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Drake. I've accepted the teaching position. Can you direct me to the nearest room and board?"

"Please excuse me Mrs. Davis for interrupting, but may I…" Adam turned to the woman and put out his hand. "Hi, I'm Adam Cartwright, school board president. I do believe I hired you for the teaching position beginning this fall."

"Oh' Yes. Yes, you did Mr. Cartwright," Elizabeth answered nervously as she rearranged her luggage to extend her hand.

"You've arrived earlier than I expected. The teacher's parsonage will not be available before September I'm afraid."

"Yes, I thought I would rent something here for the summer. That is if there's a place available?"

"Mrs. Davies will be able to help you with that I'm sure. If there's anything I can do for you, any questions you might have about the curriculum or school, please let me know."

"Yes, Thank you Mr. Cartwright, I will."

Elizabeth turned to speak with Mrs. Davis as Adam continued to wait for his package. Adam studied the new teacher carefully as she spoke with Mrs. Davies. He couldn't help but over hear Elizabeth tell the attendant that she was looking for a job to fill her time over the summer to help pay for expenses.

"Excuse me, I do apologize for interrupting again and now ease dropping, but did I hear you correctly? Are you looking for a summer position? Adam asked."

"Yes Sir, I am. Just for the summer though, before my teaching position begins."

"Well, as a matter of fact, I know of a position you might be interested in. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Elizabeth looked towards Mrs. Davies for reassurance. She smiled back at Elizabeth with a nod. "Lucky girl." Mrs. Davies thought to herself. "Hopefully she won't be turned away."

Adam and Elizabeth talked for several hours over coffee and eventually lunch. After an intense interviewing process, Adam hired Elizabeth for the governess position at the Ponderosa. Adam was pleased. He liked her disposition, although finding her a little on the quiet side. But after all, she was being interviewed for a position she had not inquired until now. Elizabeth was of medium build and height. She had brown hair with golden highlights, and green eyes, which he thought were her best feature. Adam was feeling quite relieved to have found someone before the summer break. And this time, as fate would have it, Mrs. Drake came to him. Now he could move forward with his busy schedule at the ranch.

Elizabeth loved the idea of being a governess for a short time. The family situation sounded so dear. It would warm her heart to give the Cartwright's what they needed. Feeling exhausted, Elizabeth sat down at a nearby tree. She had never been thru an interview process like this one. Although she had taught for several years before and experienced working with intellectual and powerful men, Mrs. Drake couldn't get over to as why she seemed so flustered. Adam was certainly a handsome man but it wasn't just his looks something about his entire presence. She had never experienced anything like it ever before.

"I hope he didn't sense my nervousness. I tried to contain my feelings." She said to herself. "If he is to think of me seriously, I must keep my emotions in control." Elizabeth knew that she needed this job and didn't want to take any chances of losing the teaching position either. She would do her best to remain professional at all times. She could not allow herself to befriend Adam in fear she may not hide her emotions well. Whatever they may be. "What was this strong attraction all about?" She had no intensions of falling in love with another man, ever again.

Adam made the announcement of the new governess at dinner. He could see that Ben was pleased with his decision and the children listened carefully as he gave the details.

"I don't like governesses", Jack grumbled with a mouth full of potatoes. "They are so grumpy."

"Yeah, and make you take naps when you're not even tired, Molly added."

"You guys are just thinking about Mrs. Clark. She was unpleasant, that's all. John said encouragingly."

"I bet you're right John. Mrs. Drake didn't seem bossy or mean. You know, she is a teacher. So she must like children."

"That's not always the case." Jack disagreed." My teacher in Boston hated us, he even told me once."

"Well, after what you did Jack, who could blame him." Kate added.

Ben and Adam looked at each other with inquisitive smiles.

"Well, let me reassure you children that Adam worked a very long time to find just the right person to be your governess. I think you can trust his judgment and give her a fair try, Ben offered. "And Son, she sounds lovely; it will be nice to have Mrs. Drake's help."

Just as Ben said that, Kate turned down at her plate and picked at her food.

Adam intuitively took note to what Kate may be feeling and said, "You know Pa, and I'm looking forward to Mrs. Drake's help as well. Its high time Kate and Hopsing get some help around here. It's not fair to a young girl of twelve to spend her whole summer caring for her family. She will need several breaks to go swimming."

Kate turned up at Adam and smiled sweetly. She knew that he understood what she was feeling and appreciated his kind support. Adam gave her a wink and continued, "Boys tonight, we will do the dishes. I think its girls night off." Groans were heard about the table.

"Dad, when will she start, asked Michael."

"Two weeks. Mrs. Drake will be here in two weeks".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Testing the New Governess

"Dad, when will she start, asked Michael regarding the new governess, Mrs Elizabeth Drake."

"Two weeks. Mrs. Drake will be here in two weeks", Adam answered.

* * *

><p>Two weeks flew by. Just a few days before school let out, Elizabeth started as governess.<p>

Hopsing showed her the ropes while the children were at school. In the evening, Adam spent time with Elizabeth and the children, helping them get acquainted. Ben and Adam were very pleased with their new governess and found her to be quite professional and loving. Right away Elizabeth and Kate hit it off. Elizabeth understood Kate's quiet nature but appreciated her full potential and efforts to care for her family. Little Molly accepted Mrs. Drake following Kate's lead. Elizabeth had not gotten many chances to communicate with eldest brother John, as much as she would like. She found him to be a fine young gentleman of 13 and enjoyed seeing his interaction with Ben and Adam. It was clear to her that John highly respected the both of them.

During the summer, John worked closely beside the Cartwright men learning the trade of ranching.

Elizabeth was amazed by the twin's appearance and had difficulty telling them apart. Unfortunately, they were catching on to this and using it to their advantage. Big sister Kate knew this trick all too well and warned them to behave. But being that it was summer, it was just too hard for two ten year old boys to avoid mischief.

"Not again Jack, I won't cover for you this time." Michael said firmly as he scooped the hay into his pitchfork.

"Come on Michael, I covered for you yesterday."

"That's cuz I covered for you the day before. Besides, I don't want to do all your chores and mine too. When I left the other day, I was gone an hour. But when you left, it was for three hours and I had to lie to Adam to cover for you. He won't be happy if we get caught." Michael warned.

"Adam won't do nothing to us Michael. You worry too much. All he'll say is "Boys, ya know better than that", and we'll say, "Okay", and that's, that. It's worth choppin wood over dontcha think!"

"Jack, don't go pushin it too far with Adam. I've seen that look in his eyes. 'Sides, I hate choppin wood. And I'm not doin it cuz of you!"

"Just this last time Michael, I won't be gone long."

Before Michael could even answer, Jack was gone. He was worried that his brother wouldn't get back before Adam came home for lunch. Tricking Mrs. Drake was easy but lying to Adam, now that was another story.

* * *

><p>Jack rode his horse, Buck, as fast as he could out on the trail towards town. He had never ventured into to town by himself but thought of doing it many times.<p>

Jack didn't leave his house much in Boston, always being under careful eye at home with his mother and governess, Mrs. Clark. But out on the Ponderosa, there was so much freedom. He loved it. He liked riding his horse fast, he loved to sneak off into to the night with Michael and go to the lake for a swim. He loved to hunt with his Uncle Joe. He would never move back to a big city again. Nope, he thought himself a real cowboy.

Adam was not completely unaware of the twin's travels. He found their sense of adventure healthy and therapeutic. He gave them a long rope in the beginning so as to allow them time to heal. But lately, he thought to keep a closer eye on the wayward boys, finding their travels increasing to a greater frequency. And stretching their beyond their boundaries, especially Jack. Adam had planned to talk with the boys before summer began but became distracted.

* * *

><p>Jack made it into town. "Now, where to begin'…he thought to himself.<p>

Jack knew to keep a low profile as he rode into town. Most everyone knew a Cartwright when they saw 'em.

First he hid behind the saloon. That's where he would tie up Buck. Ben and Adam would never allow him to even peek in the saloon windows. They said it wasn't a place for young boys. So, that's where he would begin… "

* * *

><p>After a few hours of mischief, Jack realized the time. He went to retrieve his horse behind the saloon and Buck was gone. What was he going to do now? Someone had stolen his horse. He knew on foot, it would take an hour to walk home. And then he would have a lot of explaining to do.<p>

"Should he stay and find the thief that stole his horse or surrender and walk home to his doom?"

Pondering his own question, Jack walked back in the alley way in hopes to find his horse. Jack wished he could whistle for Buck like Uncle Joe whistled for Cochise.

Standing on all fours, 20 feet away from Jack, Buck stood munching on a piece of hay.

There he was, tied up in the front of the saloon. And on top of the saddle laid a bag and someone's gun.

Now how was he going to get up on his horse with those things sittin on top?

Jack was puzzled and getting angrier.

"I bet one of those guys from the mine that Uncle Joe fired recognized my horse and took 'em just to get even. In fact, I saw a bunch of them playing cards in the saloon. I'll just walk over there and have a talk with those fella's. My Uncle Joe wouldn't put up with 'em and neither will I."

Jack thought to himself as he pulled up his britches and cocked his hat.

Jack looked into the first set of windows where he could clearly see the game table.

"That guy there looks pretty darn guilty to me", Jack thought to himself.

The man in the black hat returned Jack's gaze and gave him a wink. "Guilty as charged." Jack quickly ducked down and began to breathe rapidly.

"That's it. I ain't no coward. I'm goin' in to talk with him".

Jack stood on his feet and blazed into the saloon.

Now, Jack was feelin' mighty big for his britches but in stature, Jack looked 4 foot tall to the men looking back at him.

"What are you doin' in here youngin'?" Sally asked from behind the bar. "Are ya lookin' for your Pa ,Boy?"

"My Pa ain't in here but I am lookin for a horse thief."

Jack made sure to say "thief "as loud as he could so everyone would hear him.

"Listen Baby, if you ain't here to get your Pa, you better find your way out before one of these here men takes you over their knee. You have no business here." Sally smiled as others began to laugh.

"I said, I'm hear lookin for the guy who stole my horse".

Jack turned and faced the man in the black hat.

"Look here son, you callin' me out". The man in the black hat played along.

"I might be". Jack stepped forward.

"Come on Sam, take that youngin outta here. Swat his tail good enough so he don't come back into my salon."

By this time, everyone in the salon was in an uproar.

Sam picked Jack up by the scruff of his neck and hauled him off to the front step. Jack's arms and legs were flailing. He tried with all his might to get in a kick or punch, but the man in the Black hat was no match for him.

"Unhand that boy, shouted a voice across the road."

"Jack kicked a screamed to get loose, Uncle Joe, Help!"

Sam tossed Jack to the side, "You know this boy, Cartwright?"

"He's my nephew. Adam's boy. What business do you have with him?" Joe glared.

"He was just about to get thumped. Hangin' out in the saloon, says he's lookin for a horse thief. That's some imagination you got kid. Lot of guts too. You keep better watch of him Mister Cartwright. He's gonna find himself trouble in these parts. You tell Adam I said so."

"Thanks Sam. You won't be seein' him anytime soon." Joe reached his hand out for Jack and lifted him onto his feet.

The man in the black hat walked away.

"Now what are you doing out here, and in the saloon? Where's Adam?

I found Buck out back and came looking for someone, didn't see anybody 'till now. "

Jack looked down and kicked at the dirt beneath his feet.

* * *

><p>"So it was his Uncle Joe, the horse thief, how stupid could he be", he said to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let me guess, 'ol Adam doesn't know you're out here, does he?" Joe asked in a stern voice."<p>

Jack stared into the ground.

"Well, let's go. You can tell me your story on the ride back to the Ponderosa."

Joe pulled his bag and gun down from Buck's saddle.

He gave Jack a hard smack on his bottom as Jack mounted his horse.

With surprised eyes, Jack looked back at Joe.

"Don't think you didn't have that comin' to you. Just you wait 'till that big brother of mine gets a hold of you. I've been caught under his wrath a time or two at your age, now there's a few stories I could tell you.

Jack looked at his Uncle for sympathy and Joe returned a smile.

"Whoo-whee Boy, what were you thinkin to mess with a guy like Sam. I don't know if that's guts or kissin death.

Joe jumped up on Cochise and gave his whistle.

* * *

><p>Joe and Michael rode up to the Ponderosa finding Ben outside near the corral.<p>

"Jack, where have you been?"

Ben's tone was frightening enough even for Joseph to feel prickling up his backside.

Immediately, Joe decided to answer for Jack.

"Found him in town Pa. Up to a little mischief, that's all. No harm done."

Ben held his breath for a moment and in an almost whispering low tone stated...

"No harm done. No Harm, is that so. You just wait till your Father gets home, Jack. There just may be some harm in this entire little escapade. He's out with four men right now looking for you.

Jack bit the bottom of his lip as it began to tremble. He had never been in this kind of trouble before. Long ago with his Pa maybe, but never with Adam. Jack shifted his feet back and forth not knowing what to say or do. "Grandad was sure angry", he thought.

"I think you should go on up to your room now Jack. Adam will be back soon enough and want to talk with you, Joe suggested in a lighter tone."

Jack peered up slowly at Ben to see that he approved. "Humph. Well go on and do what your Uncle says, Ben grumbled".

Jack turned up on hi heal and ran for cover.

"Pa, you nearly scared that boy out of his britches."

"Joseph, What I wanted to do is burn his britches. But, it's not my place now, Adam will have to decide how to handle him."

"Well, if I know Adam right, poor Jack won't be sittin' to straight for a while."

"Believe it our not Joe, I don't think Adam's ever takin a hand to these kids."

"Well, I sure wish he had that kinda patience for me when I was younger."

Ben had to laugh

. Joe was happy to have eased his father's anger, in which he knew was actually fear.

"You know Pa, Jack didn't do anything worse than we would have done at his age. In fact, he kind of reminds me of myself a little bit." Joe said with a smile of pride.

"And that's a good thing Joseph? Not for your brother, it's not." Ben shook his head.

"See Pa, Adam's had lots of practice. He'll be two steps ahead all the way.

They both laughed.

"So,where did 'ol Adam go to look for Jack?"

"Michael gave him a lead towards the north pond."

Joe gave his Pa a pat on his back and leaped onto his horse.

"I'll let Adam know we found the boy and that he's safe. I need to head back to town for some unfinished business."

"Thanks, Son. Are you going to inform your brother of his wayward son?"

"You know Pa; I think I'll let Jack tell Adam himself. It doesn't seem fair to give it all away. If he's smart, maybe he won't have to tell everything."

"My Son is encourage Lying?" Ben bellowed.

"Not lying Pa, just selecting his words carefully."

"Well unfortunately, that boy's father was the master at that. He will see right thru it and use his own manipulation to get to the bottom of things."

* * *

><p>The night air was cool with a slight breeze. The cicadas' were keeping rhythm. The sky was clear unveiling the beginning of a starry night.<p>

Adam held his brandy in one hand, his head in the other.

He sat on his bedroom balcony pondering the days unfolding events. The somber feeling deepening in the pit of his stomach.

_Reflecting on his boyhood days, he remembered the look in his father's eyes after a punishment was given. Often finding Ben staring off in this same way._

He never knew as a child what his father was thinking or feeling but now he had a pretty good idea.

He knew the day would come when he would have to correct one of the children as he did tonight. Several times had passed that he chose to avoid it. Unfortunately, today they would both surrender to the dreaded deed.

_He waited till he felt calm and assertive and set his boundaries clearly._

_He listened and talked just as his father did before him._

Fatherhood brought him unconditional love, joy, sadness, concern and fears…Yes, he was facing the biggest challenge of his life. And Right now, he felt flooded with guilt.

"Did I cause this; was I too hard on him?"

The questions, that of every good parent, has when life doesn't go as planned.

_**Yet another lesson of parenting and self-forgiveness Adam would have to come to understand.**_

Adam said a short prayer to his dear friends Karen and Wil for the blessings of their children and the guidance he needed.

He prayerfully asked Karen to forgive him for being too harsh in his punishment and asked Wil to give him strength to continue to be the man he needed to be for his children.

A soft knock was heard at the door…

"Dad, Can I talk to you?"

Adam stood up and walked towards his bedroom door.

It was Jack, standing in his night gown, his arms hung sweetly down at his sides.

Adam even more so humbled by his innocence.

"Jack come in. Are you okay?"

Jack walked into Adams room but remained silent.

Adam was beside himself. "What was this child thinking? Was he hurt, angry?"

The guilt-ridden father tried to wait patiently for Jack to make his move.

"Jack would you like to talk?"

Without words, Jack nodded, yes.

Adam took Jack's hand and led him back to the balcony. He sat down and pulled Jack onto his lap.

Jack winced and shifted to get comfortable on his soar bottom. This made Adam feel even worse.

"Stay strong Adam Cartwright-he needs you to be strong", Adam said to himself as he took a deep breath in.

The two remained quiet for quite sometime.

"You see that constellation right there." Adam pointed towards the sky. "That's the warrior. He's strong and brave. Would you like me to tell you the story about him."

Jack nodded his head.

Adam told his young son the story of the great warrior as Jack nestled into Adam's chest.

Looking back on the past year, Adam never felt so close to his little boy as he did tonight.

"Dad. I'm sorry."

"I know little buddy. You know the dangers of what you did. You understand your disobedience. All is forgiven, this we talked about."

"I know." Jack sat up and looked into Adam's eyes.

"But I'm really sorry. I told mama and papa too."

Adam's heart melted at the sincere apology.

"You know Jack, when I was a little boy and would find myself in a position very similar to yours tonight. You know what I would do with my Pa?"

Jack lifted his eye brows to show interest.

"Well I would do just like your doin' right now. I would go to my Pa, just to make sure things were right between us. And you know what, No matter what I did…and you know Uncle Joe was the worst…but my Pa always forgave us boys and loved me no matter what I did. And that's how it's gonna be with you and me. We Cartwright men live by this rule. Nothing can change the love we feel for each other. We're a family."

Jack nodded with contentment and curled in to place his head back on Adam's chest.

Adam bent down and kissed his head.

And for the first time Adam heard Jack say, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too son."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wrapped Around Her Little Finger**_

**From the Adam Cartwright, Father of Five Series: I do not write for Bonanza but love to pretend~Thankyou!**

**Warning:This chapter may hurt you more than it will hurt me~OTK...**

**By: Carolynjames**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone has to talk with Adam about Little Molly's behavior. Who will be brave enough to tell him?<strong>

* * *

><p>"But Daddy, I'm tired." Molly whined after being told to pick up her blocks.<p>

"Can I have my dolly now?"

"Molly, Mrs. Drake told you to pick up your blocks several times. She also said, you could not have your dolly until you do", Big sister Kate insisted.

"Now look Molly, do what Mrs. Drake has told you. I'll hold dolly for you while you finish your work", Adam offered sweetly.

"Oh' Daddy, I'm so very tired. There's so many blocks and my hands can't pick them all up."

"Alright sweetie, how about dolly and I help you?"

Adam handed Molly her doll and began picking up. Kate watched from across the room as Adam finished picking up the blocks while Molly sat on the floor playing with her doll. Kate gave her sister a glare and turned to walk into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>This scenario was much like many others with Adam and Molly, as of lately. Her governess, Mrs. Elizabeth Drake, was well aware of the child-like manipulation at work. As was her sister. To their concern, Molly's behavior seemed to be increasing. Molly began prompting Adam to get out of many responsibilities and even sometimes trouble.<p>

At first, Mrs. Drake thought it was a faze. She took into consideration that Molly was just five and a half years old. Elizabeth was uncertain how to approach Adam, knowing him to be very sensitive to criticism. In order to maintain her professionalism she would need to address him of the situation and soon. Once again, her nerves were getting the best of her.

Molly was turning six and Adam was planning to buy her a pony. Elizabeth found Adam's process in picking out the perfect pony, so endearing. "How could a man whom took on five children, in just a year in a half, be such an excellent father", she thought. "He was a natural. But sometimes a father can love too much and not see his own harm."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth worked with Molly on setting the table, trying to hurry the job along knowing Adam would be home soon with his surprise. Unfortunately, Molly was not cooperating...<p>

"Molly, you need to finish setting the table for Hopsing. Here Dear, place the knife and spoon on this side and the fork on the other", Mrs. Drake politely guided her.

"Why do I have to set the table?" Molly protested.

"Because Molly, it is your job. We all have responsibilities as a family, and setting the table is yours."

"It's hard, Mrs. Drake. I would rather let Kate do it. She set the table all of the time before you came."

"I know she did, Molly. It wouldn't be fair to ask Kate do all the work. You are part of this family and old enough to help. Now, let's get back to setting the table. You may choose the color of napkins for our dinner tonight. Do you like red or blue?"

Molly sighed and folded the red napkin placing it beside the plate. She was beginning to resent Mrs. Drake for pushing her so much. She felt the urge to dig in her heals every time Elizabeth asked her to do anything.

Just as she received another correction from her governess, the front door flew open. Catching both ladies by surprise, Adam leaped in the doorway trying to contain his excitement.

"Hello Molly! You're just the girl I was looking for." Would you happen to know anyone who was having a birthday this Saturday? A very special package has come for a certain birthday girl."

The very handsome Adam exchanged glances with Elizabeth. He smiled with a proud grin and winked.

"Daddy, you're teasin' me. You know I'm turning six tomorrow." Molly ran over to Adam and jumped into his arms.

Adam twirled her around and sealed a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, pumpkin, I'm teasing you. "Now, if you are finished working with Mrs. Drake, I would like to take you to see a surprise?"

"Oh' yes, Daddy. Please O' Please can I see it?"

"Mrs. Drake?"

"Well, Adam", Molly was almost finished with a very important job. Can I send her out in just a minute, as soon as she's done? It should only take a second." Elizabeth suggested, hoping Adam would understand some how that she was trying to motivate Molly and follow thru on her instructions.

"Sure Elizabeth. Send her out to the barn as soon as she's done."

Adam put his hat back on and turned towards the door. Outside he met up with the other children to show them the prize pony.

Molly's head began to boil as she heard Adam outside with the others. She pulled in her fist and clenched her teeth towards Mrs. Drake. How dare she interfere with she and Adam.

"Molly, come quickly and finish your work. I'm sure you're excited to see the suprise!" Elizabeth said with enthusiasim.

"No! I want to go with my Daddy, Now. I can finish my job when I get back", Molly stamped her foot and ran out the open door towards Adam.

"Molly,... Molly... come back here."

Elizabeth headed towards the door and found Molly scooped up in Adam's arms already walking towards the barn. With a big sigh, she closed the door behind her. She wanted to go out and confront Molly with Adam but felt it would only spoil Adam's surprise and she didn't want to sound petty. So instead, she finished setting the table herself.

"Hm Hem", Ben cleared his throat as he walked near the dining room... "Need some help Elizabeth?" Ben motioned for her to hand him the plates.

"Oh' Ben," she said in surprise," I didn't know you had come into the room."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't mean to frighten you. I've been hear long enough to hear the conversation with you and Molly."

"Oh' you heard that?" Elizabeth began to panic in fear of looking inadequate.

"Yes, I heard." Ben had been watching the interaction take place from his study.

"Molly seems to be struggling with her chores around the house. I've also noticed her lack of respect towards you... Have you talked with Adam about this? Certainly you must know he would not approve of Molly's behavior."

Elizabeth felt responsible. "I know I should talk to Adam about this Ben, but I'm apprehensive. He's such a good father and loves his children. The children work hard and have good manners. It is true that Molly is refusing obediance lately, especially when Adam is present. Although I do see this behavior in children her age from time to time. I believe she is testing me.

"Meanwhile, some of the children have complained to Adam about her behavior and he seems to disregard them by saying,' it's just her young age'. He reminded John and Kate, just yesterday, to be more patient with her...Well Ben, I guess that's what I am trying to do too."

"Do you believe what Molly needs is more patience Mrs. Drake? Maybe I'm just getting old and stuffy but I think she needs somthing else..." Ben expresed as he coughed into the fist of his hand.

"I understand, my eldest son can be a little hard headed and intimidating to speak with at times. Especially, on sensitive subjects like his little girl." Ben placed the last plate on the table and noticed Elizabeth's discomfort.

"Please have a seat over on the couch with me Mrs. Drake. I would like to hear from you further on this matter." Elizabeth followed Ben to the couch on the brink of tears.

And as if the flood gates had burst, the young governess began...

"I'm concerned about Molly. She's such a sweet girl, Ben. I do believe Adam is unaware of the spell that she has on him. One look of discomfort in her eyes brings Adam to his knees. He often saves her from the distress of a simple task. She convinces herself that she can not do a job and just stops. I've tried to be more consistent, offer creative ways to approach the job and she fusses more than anything. I don't believe I'm asking too much of her."

"You are very wise to see this Elizabeth. You are right about Molly. It is important that she learns responsibilities and that she knows she can help her family in many ways. As far as Adam and Molly's behavior...I've known some who would call that...Daddy's wrapped around her little finger".

Elizabeth nodded with a laugh. "Maybe it's time I try and talk to Adam. Thanks Ben, for listening and showing your support. I want to work hard and do what Adam has chosen me for. Some days I don't know if I am doing anything right."

"You have saved us all Mrs. and we are all very happy with your hard work with the children. Dear, why don't you let me talk with Adam tonight? I can introduce him to the subject at hand and then you can speak with him further, tomorrow. That is, if you wouldn't mind my interference?"

"Thank you Ben, I appreciate your help. Maybe it will be easier for Adam to hear, coming from his father."

"Perhaps, my son can be very obstinate as well. Let's just hope luck is on my side." Both smiled.

"Shall we have a peek at this magnificent pony now."

Ben took Elizabeth by the arm and proceeded out the door.

* * *

><p>Adam was grinning ear to ear as Ben and Elizabeth approached the family and new pony.<p>

"Isn't she a butte?" Adam said as his hands ran down the horse's neck. "Her previous owners had a family of four children who are too big to ride now. A very docile Lady is she not, Pa?"

"Fine animal indeed son. This pony will be just right for my precious granddaughter." Ben leaned over to Molly with a kiss atop her forhead, as she sat on her new pony.

"What do you think Miss Molly? Do you love this new pony?"

"Oh' Yes, Granddad. She's just for me. Daddy said so."

"Yes, I see. and What will you name your pony, Molly?"

"I'm going to call her Bunny."

"Oh' that's a lovely name". Kate said sweetly to her sister.

"Can Jack and I ride Bunny, Dad? Michael asked.

"No son, 'fraid not. You're much too big for this little Lady."

"I wouldn't want to ride that 'ol pony anyway", Jack said.

Adam and Ben laughed as Ben ruffled his hair.

"Doesn't matter anyhow Jack. Daddy said she's all mine so you couldn't ride her if you wanted to," Molly sassed.

Ben looked at his granddaughter and questioned, "He did, did he? Well, Did Daddy also tell you that taking care of your own pony is a very important job?"

"But I don't know how to take care of her". Molly's bottom lip came out as she pet the pony's soft -mane."

"That's okay, pumpkin. Daddy will teach you," Adam said to Molly as he lifted her off the pony. "Let's go show your pony into the barn now shall we."

"Adam, I'd like to remind everyone that it's time for dinner," Elizabeth stated from the porch.

"Aww Daddy, I don't wanna eat. I want to stay here with my Pony". Molly protested giving Elizabeth a resentful glare.

"I know sweetie but Hopsing is ready for us. It wouldn't be polite to keep him waiting. I'm sure you will have time after dinner to care for your pony."

Adam reached out her hand to encourage Molly into the house.

"No, I 'm not going." Molly yelled and pulled away from her father.

She grabbed hold of her pony and climbed onto the saddle only to ride a few feet forward before Adam grabbed hold of the riens.

"Whoa there fine Lady. Now don't get all riled up firecracker".

Adam pulled Molly down off the horse and gave a soft pat to her bottom.

Ben gave Adam a look of concern. Adam spoke to his daughter," Come now Molly, we can come back after dinner to see your pony."

Molly had no time to disagree as Adam scooped her up into his arms and walked inside.

All eyes hung wide open as the two walked inside. Ben knew it was time he must have that talk with his son.

* * *

><p>Ben saught out to find his son that evening after the children were in bed sleeping. As he expected, Adam was out on his balcony looking at the summer-lit sky.<p>

"Beautiful night isn't it Son?

"That it is, Pa. Have a seat and join me."

The two men sat down overlooking the ponderosa pines.

"Did you see her face today, Pa? Molly loves that pony. She jumped right in that saddle, just like I knew she would."

"She sure did Adam. And a good pick of a horse too son. I think you should be proud of your choice. Nice and gentle enough for a litte girl."

"I agree. From the moment I saw it, I knew she was the right one for Molly. "

" I see this pony will provide Molly a chance to gain some responsibilities."

"Yes, that's true."

"Adam, I came in to talk with you..." Ben paused.

Adam became more alert and looked to his father, he knew by the tone in his voice Ben had somthing important to say. "Go on Pa, what is it?"

"Well son, it's about Molly. I'm concerned about her growing defiance. She could have gotten hurt tonight, Adam. Jumping on her horse like that. I watched for your reaction and to be quiet frank, it lacked all seriousness. I had to hold myself back from disciplining Molly myself. Her impulsivness could have gotten her injured. Well Adam, the fear of loosing you boys after your mothers died...I just couldn't tollerate recklaceness. Furthermore, she has been skirting much of her responsibilities. I'm sorry for interfering Adam, but we are all a family that must live togethr and to be honest...it's getting hard to live with you and Molly."

Adam looked up at his father with deep confusion.

Ben went on to discuss his concerns for his son and granddaughter as Adam began to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Finally, he found the words to speak...

"Pa, I'm thoroughly embarrassed. How long has everyone noticed this behavior and why did someone not come to me sooner. I really had know idea things had gotten so out of hand. I thought she needed patience. I can see now where I failed to teach..."

"Now Adam, parenting is a delicate matter. Most times, when a problem arises, it will eventually work itself out with love and guidance. Your right to be patient. In this case, Molly is frequently showing disrespect and difiance to Mrs. Drake and the others around her. Her behavior is getting worse and we need your leadership and support as her father to put an end to it. And besides, I know that it is important to you that Molly is respectful and courteous to others."

" not come to me sooner. And why didn't Elizabeth say something to me? Why hasn't either of you corrected Molly yourselves. Mrs. Drake, should know better to tollerate such behavior from a 6 year old little girl. If she's going to be a good teacher, children should not get away with disrespectful behavior. Now, I do not believe that this is all Molly's fault."

"Adam! Ben said firmly, "Please don't become defensive. And consider the situation before finding critisism. There's no need to find blame in anyone. No one wanted to step on your toes. I believe Elizabeth is doing a fine job and has firmly corrected Molly in the best way she knows how or atleast what you would allow. Son, let's pull together and do what's best for Molly. Just take sometime to think about it."

"I will and you're right about Elizabeth, Pa. She is doing a fine job with the children. Truth be told, I dismissed a few complaints from the older children lately and overlooked her disobediance far too much. I believe I've become quite smittin with a certain little one...a father can only try to resist. Ha~Thank you for talking with me. "

Ben smiled and pats his son on the back, "You know Adam, this reminds me of a young boy who defied a certain new mother, when he didn't think his pa's eyes were on him."

"Ah, Yes. How could I forget. The memory comes back to me too Pa, all too painfully, I'm afraid."

Ben laughed as he walked out of the room...

* * *

><p>The morning came too soon rearing its ugly head as Molly refused Mrs. Drake's order to make her bed before going down for breakfast. Big sister Kate had enough of her lil sister's protest.<p>

"Molly did you make your bed this morning? Kate asked.

"Kate, I will do it when I'm done eating." Molly proceded to walk past her sister and down the hall.

"No, Molly. Mrs. Drake said we make our beds before breakfast." Kate jerked Molly by the arm and pulled her back to her bedroom forcefully.

"Don't pull my arm like that", Molly screeched as she stomped on her sisters' foot.

"Oww! You are such a spoiled brat, Molly Rose. Our Mama would never have let you act like this and Papa would have worn you out. You should be ashamed of yourself for acting so naughty all the time. "

Before Molly got a chance to retaliate, Elizabeth stepped into the room.

"Ladies, please stop all this shouting and pull yourselves together." Taking both girls by the upper arm and sitting between them on the bed, the governess demanded to know what all the fuss was about?

Kate tearfully explained the current situation to Mrs. Drake as well as her built up frustrations with her lil sisters behavior. "Mama would not have liked it one bit, Mrs. Drake. She is not acting like a proper young Lady at all..." Kate sobbed as Elizabeth listened. Meanwhile, Molly sat with her arms crossed deffiantely with a big pouting lip.

* * *

><p>Adam could overhear the conversation from the hallway and chose not to interupt the girls. Adam approved of the way Elizabeth gave care correction to both girls. He could see that she was trying hard to work with Molly and show sincerity to Kate. He also felt an urgency to fix his lil monster that he help create.<p>

Kate and Elizabeth proceeded out of Molly's bedroom and into the hall.

"Oh, excuse us Adam, I didn't know you were out here." Elizabeth apologized.

"Good morning," Adam began. "No Please accept my apology Mrs. Drake, for not seeing things sooner. I appreciated the way you handled this situation with the girls. Kate, I understand your frustration with Molly, but before your temper gets the best of you, please come and talk to me so I can help."

"If you "would" listen", Kate mumbled.

"Yes, Kate. You tried, and I'm sorry for not listening, please forgive me? I can see the problem now that Molly and I must work out. With that said, I will listen and help, if you come to me?" Adam touched the side of Kate's cheek softly with a smile.

Kate humbly looked up at Adam, "I'm sorry for screaming at Molly this morning and being so harsh with my words too. I'll apologize to her."

Adam nodded, "Thank you Kate, Darlin. I think that would be a great idea. Now, I'm going to have a talk with Molly, and then I'll meet you both downstairs in just few a minutes. Please tell the other's not to wait on us please."

Adam went into Molly's room. The little pumpkin was lying on the floor, with one shoe off and one shoe on while playing with her doll.

"Good morning Molly, sounds like you have had quiet a mornin already and I don't believe the old Rooster has even yet to crow..."

"Good mornin Daddy, everyone's been so grumpy to me this morning."

"Molly, you are to make your bed before coming down for breakfast, and not be playing with dolly. Why is your bed not made?"

"Daddy, my beds so big. My arms can't pull up the covers and it takes me so long to make my bed. My breakfast will be cold before I'm done."

"Sweet heart, you have made this bed many of time. Now, hand me your dolly and I will hold her for you while you make your bed. When you are finished, come down and join the family for breakfast."

Adam did not waiver nor bait to her excuses. Molly frowned and stuck out her lip.

"I don't wanna make my bed. I want to eat downstairs with everyone else."

"Molly Rose, Adam used a firm voice, you will not come out of this room before your bed is made. End of discussion. "

Adam shut the door and proceeded to walk downstairs. Molly opened her door and began to cry as she ran after him. She grabbed at his legs and took hold. Adam pulled his little girl off, ever so gently, then on bended knees looked her in the eyes.

"Daddy told you to stay in your room until you were finished with your bed. Are you finished?"

"No, I don't wanna do it", Molly whined as she cried louder.

Adam took Molly by the hand and walked her back to her bedroom. She continued to cry even louder as her fit turned into a fright. Adam then sat down on her bed and with a most pitiful deep sigh pulled her over his knees.

* * *

><p>*Smack*Smack*Smack! He delivered three Firm smacks to her bottom.<p>

* * *

><p>Then he waited. Molly's body went boneless and she stopped crying only to hear an occasional sniff sniff.<p>

Adam couldn't help but grin and was glad his little one was face down so as not to see it.

"Daddy" a little voice wispered..."May I get up?"

"Are you threw with your tantrum?"

"Yes sir~sniff sniff"

"Then you may get up." Adam helped his little one off his lap and stood her up to face him. Molly's head hung down until Adam lifted her chin.

She looked at Adam with wide eyes.*Sniff* Whimper*

"Now, young lady, you will do as you're told and make this bed or you will find yourself over my knee once again. Do I make myself clear?"

A hot tear ran down her face as she nodded her head yes.

"Good, and I will stand here to see it complete."

Molly worked quickly to complete her task. Adam tried not to soften. He stayed strong and waited.

Within minutes the pair walked down the stairs to eat.

Everyone was outside doing their morning chores except Adam and Molly. He finished his coffee and read his paper, as Molly ate in silence as she pondred what just took place. Her Daddy Adam had never spanked her before.

"Molly, if you are finished, please take your plate in to Hopsing." Adam's voice remained firm but softer. Molly did as she was told without speaking.

As Molly came out of the kitchen Adam called her back to the table. "Pumpkin, come sit on my lap, we need to talk." Molly immediatly cuddled into Adam.

"Do you know how much I love you, Molly?"

She shook her head as she held her hands in her lap.

"I love you so much that I nearly forgot how important it was that you need to be respectful and responsible to others and yourself. Do you know why, Molly?"

She shook her head, no.

"Well, because you are important and capable. I want you to grow up and share your love and respect with others as you do with me. Because if you share your love, people will love and respect you back. That's very important. It's also very important that you know how to work hard and study hard so that you can do many things. Would you like to do the things your sister does or even Mrs. Drake?"

Molly looked up at Adam and nodded, yes.

"That's right, you will be big like them one day and I suspect you will be doing things that they don't even no how to do."

With that said, Molly smiled.

Adam grinned back. "Molly, do you know why I spanked you?

Molly put her head back down and shook her head, no.

Adam lifted her head up by the chin and said, "It's because I love you. I want you to be a respectful, loveable, intelligent lady one day and I can't allow you to be so sassy. I spanked you to remind you of that you must do as i tell you. I know it's hard to understand but I want you to always remember. I will always love you no matter what."

"I love you too Daddy."

Molly gave Adam a super big hug and kiss. Then jumped down to get her dolly off the table.

"Daddy, Can I go see Bunny, now?"

"Yes Molly. But I have one more thing to tell you. I insist that you to listen and respect Mrs. Drake. She is here to help our family and to help you become a fine young woman. Can you remember to do that?"

Running off to go outside, Molly returned a quick nod to Adam, and sweetly answered "Yes Daddy, sure I can."

"That's my Girl." Adam cleared his throat loudly to get her attention, "Because I don't want to have to spank you again for disrespecting Mrs. Drake. And Molly, one more thing, Mrs. Drake has my permission to spank you when you disobey."

Molly's eyes widen again as her running feet came to a halt. Her head hung down as she slowly walked out the door.

Adam laughed to himself, seeing that his sweet little girl finally got the message.

* * *

><p>Adam continued to work inside on his paperwork thru most the afternoon. After a kaodic morning, the day had turned quiet peaceful.<p>

He felt productive in his business and secure in his parenting.

Life for the Cartwright's was looking up.

Elizabeth Drake was serving to be quite the governess and helped bring order to the home.

But most of all Adam appreciated her gentle nature and positive approach with the kids. "She will make a fine teacher." he thought to himself.

The lessons that Adam prepared for the children to be carried out by Mrs. Drake were much to his satisfaction.

*Summer was almost over. Soon Adam would be parenting by himself again when Elizabeth went back to teaching. But Adam felt confident that the children were settling in.

* * *

><p>"Now with Molly on her way to obedience and the twins had settled their shinanigans, parenting wasn't all too bad," Adam thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Adam!" Ben bellowed thru the front door as if he had just been in a stampede.<p>

Adam's heart stopped as he quickly ran towards the door. "Pa, what is it? Is someone hurt?"

"No One is hurt, yet!

Your daughter, Molly has taken off on her pony and all too fast I'm afraid. I told her to get down and she refused. Two ranch hands were able to catch her and are bringing her back right now."

"What? Molly?" Adam questioned."

"Now Adam. She needs to be dealt with. This is a very serious matter. I want to know how you plan to handle this ~she is far too reckless~ Do you hear? and most defiant...Adam~Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Pa!" Adam surrendered heavily.

"Now Pa, she has defied you. Molly needs to know you won't tolerate her disobedience."

* * *

><p><em><strong>" And Pa...could you please remember... she's just a little girl~~~"<strong>_

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

Thank you soooo very much for the wonderful reviews from my fatefull followers . I love to hear thedetails of what you liked about the characters or happenings in the story line...Thank you x3!...for anyone who is following my story and have not reviewed~Please drop in and say hello~it's most encouraging!

CJ


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:The White Wolf**_

_**From the Adam Cartwright, Father of Five Series: I do not write for Bonanza but love to pretend~Thank you!**_

_**Warning:This chapter may hurt you more than it will hurt me~fair warning~ OTK...**_

_**By: Carolynjames**_

"Please Uncle Joe, just one more story," Michael pleaded and pulled on his uncle's arm.

"Yea, Uncle Joe, and can it be about more Indians?" Jack begged.

Uncle Joe sighed while rolling his eyes up into his head as if to search for a story in the Ol' memory bank ..."Okay boys, I believe I've got one more then it's off to bed. But you gotta promise after this story, tip toe tip toe off to bed."

"We promise", the twins agreed in unison, leaped to the blanketed floor, and rolled onto their belly's to hear another bedtime story.

* * *

><p>Joe Cartwright loved his nieces and nephews. Now that school was out, many warm summer days and nights gave way for frolic and play. Joe and wife Amy would often help Adam by inviting a child or two for an overnight stay. He enjoyed telling them stories as much as they liked hearing them.<p>

On this particular night, the twins were especially interested in Indian encounters.

* * *

><p>Standing slightly hunched over with a dramatic flare~Joe Cartwright began his story~<p>

"Now, like I said before, befriending an Indian can be a real risky thing if you dont understand who you're dealing with. You have to know something about the tribe and to respect their boundaries. It's taken them a long time to trust a white man and most Indians still dont. And who could blame 'em. So, this story Him about to tell you may just keep you up all night…"

"Honey, Joseph, do you think maybe you shouldnt tell the boys 'this' story? Maybe you could think of one that will calm them and lure them to sleep. It would be nice for everyone to get a good nights rest," Amy encouraged as she continued knitting her blanket.

Joe looked hesitantly towards his sweet little wife, pinched his lips, furrowed his brow...then slapped his knee. "Ah, they'll be fine sweetheart, these two are braver than the bravest I've ever known."

"Please, we'll be okay Aunt Amy, nothing scares us. Ain't that right Michael?" Jack boldly announced as he raised his chest.

"Yep, nothing scares us at all." Michael agreed with a nod.

Amy just shook her head and gave into a smile~

"Alright Boys, now that's settled." Joseph playfully back at her with a wink. "Now, the first encounter was at night when Adam and I were out in the desert…" Joe continued on with his lengthy story watching carefully for drooping eyes. Sleepy they were not.

After this last story, Michael and Jack became more excited than before as the fair wise one predicted. They began to wrestle and wiggle all over the floor. Eventually engaging Uncle Joe into the ruckus with Jack jumping onto his back while Michael hung tight to Joe's leg. With roaring sounds and the shouts of 'playful' gunfire the once beginning peaceful night turned fright.

Joseph kicked up his heals as Jack began to tickle under his arm...and right at that real ticklers spot by the rib cage...well everyone knows Joe will lose all control when tickled. His arms flared wildly tossing one twin to the side and throwing the Tickle Offender onto the couch where Amy's sewing kit took a tumble onto the floor. Sweet and patient Aunt Amy was tired and didn't know wether to burst in tears or begin a battle of her own.

"Now boys, Joseph...BOYS Please"...Amy cried out...finally to be heard over the noise. All three had stopped to look at Amy standing over the trampled sewing basket.

Joseph froze, looking most perplexed..."Did... we... do... that?"

Amy gave her most severe reply~glaring silently with one "Eye" on her husband while reaching out for her nephews hands in compliance to follow her.

"Boys, I can see your Uncle Joe has gotten you all riled up, but it is time for you both to go to bed. You'll have to try your best and fall asleep. Morning will come earlier than you think and Uncle Joe will be taking you home first light." Amy motioned for the boys to scoot on into the guest room and nodded to Joseph for support.

The twins moaned and groaned.

"Come on now, Aunt Amy's right, it's time to go to bed. Now, you didnt forget your promise to me already did you? A Cartwright man never forgets his promise. Joe reached out to ruffle their blonde curly hair, slipping cautiously past his bride.

"No sir. We'll go to bed. Goodnight Aunt Amy. Goodnight Uncle Joe." Both boys reached up to give their Aunt and Uncle a kiss as the walked to their room.

Amy announced that she was going to bed but not before advising her husband to stand guard the twins bedroom door until they fell asleep. Unfortunately, Joseph did not sleep warm and snug with his wife that night. The twins found every reason to get out of bed several times before Joe reached his tolerable limit of parenthood. Recognizing a familiar tone in their Uncle's voice, like father Adam, finally sent them into a slumber and Joseph to the closet nearby landing, the couch.

* * *

><p>Morning did come early, for Joe and Amy least-wise. The two newly weds were not used to parenting and having children wake them up before the rooster crowed. Joseph laughed and thought of how funny it must be for his big brother Adam, raising these five children. Life sure changed on the Ponderosa when the orphaned-Scott children came to him a year or so ago. Joe was sure happy to be apart of it and welcomed his new nieces and nephews with open arms. Amy quickly fell in love with them too. She and Joe were hopeful to have children of their own one day soon.<p>

"Bye Aunt Amy, we love you," The twins shouted back, as Joe drove the team away.

The trip to the Ponderosa took a little less than two hours and Joseph was able to squeeze a few more stories in before retuning the boys to the ranch.

Adam caught eye of the wagon while out working on the timberline. Ben continued giving the instructions to the foreman as Adam waved Joe towards him.

"Good afternoon boys. Joe. Good to see you! How was your trip?" Adam shook hands with his younger brother as he watched his boys leap out of the wagon.

With bursts of energy, Michael and Jack raced towards their father. "Dad, may we go out riding. We really miss our horses."

"Whoa now, dont you have a hello for your ol' Dad?, a warn out Joseph scolded."

Michael and Jack stood corrected and began again. "Sorry Dad, we missed you. We had a great time with Uncle Joe and Aunt Amy. He told us lot's of stories."

"Yeah, a lot of stories. Really good stories too." Jack chimed in trying to sugar up his grumpy and tired uncle.

"Hmm, Sounds like a night filled with Adventure. It would be nice to hear one of these stories after dinner tonight." Adam stated as he studied over his lil brother inquisitively.

"One story,hmh... one story, how could you possibly get by with telling just one." Joe grouched as he took in a deep yawn.

Adam placed his arm around Joseph's shoulder and popped out a laugh, "You see Lil' brother, One story is enough to dream on ~any more than that could keep the mind awake all night."

Joseph grumbles, "Now you tell me."

Adam continued to get a rise out of his lil brother even though deep down Adam had to learn his lessons the hard way just as Joe had.

"Boys, your horse ride will have to wait. It will be time to wash up and have lunch."

"Aw dad, we don't care bout eatin right now." Jack whined. "Yeah, we just wanna ride."Michael added.

"Adam gave the boys his firm glare that No, means No." The boys fell silent causing their Uncle disbelief. 'Now, how did 'Ol Adam get pop's power...and I get nothin but tickled and a sleepless night.' He thought to himself.

"And Joe, I believe Hop sing is looking for you to join us. He made your favorite, beef stew."

"Well now, I cant pass up an offer like that, Can I?" Joe answered with a his first smile of the day.

* * *

><p>Ben rode in on his horse just about the time Adam and the boys were loading up.<p>

"Hello Joseph, I'm glad you're here son. Adam and I need to talk with you about a matter regarding a certain wolf showin up in the territory. He's bein tracked heavily by many of men. More fear than harm done I'm afraid too. People are worried about it killing off their cattle and they're putting traps out everywhere. Now we're finding traps placed about the ponderosa property. Adam, one of the ranch hands had to free our steer from a trap this morning."

"Did he give the location, Pa."

"Indeed, he did. Don't you worry son. The Forman sent several men that direction to see if their were more."

"Well, this is what we were afraid of happening. I'll see if I can't get some of these landowners to a meeting tonight before the Piute find trackers on their territory. Let's say 7pm? How bout you Joe, think you could make it."

"Sorry, Adam, after I fill my belly with hopsings stew, I need to hit the road and head to bed early tonight."

"Joseph, it's not even noontime and your thinking about bedtime already. What's the matter, are ya sick son."

"No Pa, just too many stories and too many little boys who didn't want to fall asleep last night."

Jack and Michael quickly put their heads down, hopeing to miss another glare from Adam. Unfortunately as they climbed into the wagon, they didn't miss the look of their grandfather. The boys were learning fast the silent language of the Cartwright men.

Adam drove the wagon as Joe rode the horse towards home. They continued to discuss the rising problem between the trackers and White Wolf.

"I know some Piute that wont be happy if the White Wolf is caught in a one of those traps", Adam added.

"Isn't a Piute and Indian Dad?" Michael interrupted.

"Yes, son, the Piute Indians are our friends. We share many borders of land with them out on the Ponderosa. They do not take kindly to killing other animals on the range, especially the White Wolf. They consider this wolf a powerful animal, sacred to the Indian.

_"Maybe we can help find the White Wolf before the trackers get to him. Then we could take him back to the Piute," Jack enthusiastically offered nudging his twin for added approval._

**"Woah...woah..." suddenly the wagon came to a complete stop.**

Adam quickly turned in his seat toward his ten year old boy sitting next to him. He knew Jack's free spirit and creativity along with his ability to run off without permission, despite the consequence's that followed. Wisdom told this father, act now and state your intentions loud and clear.

"Jack, you listen to me very carefully. I see that look in your eyes. This is not a child's affair nor is this a bedtime story. The white wolf is a wild animal and can be very dangerous. You and your brother will remember your boundaries and stay close to the ranch until the White Wolf is found or out of harms way."

Jack looked over at Michael clearly insulted by his fathers inability to realize a good plan when he heard it. _"Sure I remember."_

Adam's temper rose to his son's challenge with a swift movement pulling Jack to a stance in front of him and continued their conversation in a low whispering growl, "Son, you will not test me further on this subject if you know what is good and safe. You will take me in all seriousness when I say that I will warm your bottom at the very thought of any suggestions, comments, or slightest action regarding the Piute Indians, White Wolf or trackers. Now, have I made myself clear?"

Jack dropped his head, clearly frightened by his fathers tone only able to answer with the slightest, softest, _"Yes, Sir."_

Sensing his sons fear, Adam fully embarrassed Jack and kissed the top of his forehead. "Son, I'm sorry to be so harsh, but I feel it necessary in regards to your safety. It's time for us to head home. I'm sure the others are wondering where we are.

Adam took one last second to confirm his orders to Michael who had been sitting silently in the back wagon.

"I trust that you have heard and heed my warning Michael?"

**"Yes Sir",** came a loud and clear voice from the back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Cartwright Father of Five rode back to the Ponderosa in silence with his two ten year old twin boys. An erie feeling began to settle deep in the pit of Adam's stomach. Unsure to wether or not his fear of being a father just got the best of him or wether his intuition told him that Jack was not entirely settled when concerning the White Wolf. Remembering back in his own childhood days when the Adventure out weighed a sound tanning. So he thought until his father actually caught him. So he thought before the remorse and sore bottom would remind him...always... until the next time.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9revised

Chapter 9

White Wolf continues~

Adam and his boys rode quietly back to the Ponderosa. Lunch passed by slowly for the twins as the men continued discussing business. Instead of asking to be excused, like his brother Michael, Jack sat at the table picking at the remainder of food on his plate to listened in. He began to day dream about the White Wolf and Piute Indian. He thought about his Uncle's stories and adventures on the Nevada plains. As his mind began to spill over into fantasy, Jack imagined himself pulling back his bow and arrow preparing for a shot. As he let go of the strap on his bow, reality abruptly returned the little brave when his glass of milk shot across the table.

Jacks incident not only awakened him but all the Cartwright men sitting at the table. Interesting enough tho, no one said an immediate word. They just stared at Jack in surprise; Except Adam. He knew all to well that his mischievous son was daydreaming about the white wolf.

"Jack", Adam called out in a low monotone voice. The ten year old boy slowly turned toward his father with shock in his eyes.

"It seems to me that Hopsing has a bit of soap and towel back in the kitchen to clean that mess right up. I suggest you get started."

"Yes, Sir". Jack scrambled to find his feet all too quickly adding his dinner plate onto his lap.

"Well, Damn-Blasted In All Hell! Would ya look at my clothes and this mess. Shit!Shit!Shit!" Jack hollered and began wiping his front before realizing his statement was delivered out loud.

Jack cupped his mouth and began to whimper. "Oh' no, did I just say that out loud~I'm sorry Dad, Grandfather please forgive me. I'm just all worked up and see I didn't know that I said it out loud...you know those type of things we say in our head...well I didn't mean to shout out in all. Ehhhhh~Uncle Joe?"

Adam slid one hand down his face as if to erase all that just happened. Then he let out a deep sigh~

~~~before he had a chance to speak, Uncle Joe came to his nephews rescue.

"Jack~Ya Poor kid, your just exhausted. I told you to go to bed early last night and did you listen? No sir, Now look at ya, you're as clumsy as a bull in a china shop." Joe pulled Jack up from the table and pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Well, I'll see to this mess with ya boy."

"Hey Pa, how bout you and Ol' Adam finish that business outside in the peace and quiet. I'll help Jack with this mess and lye him down for a boy's done lost his mind and the good since God gave him.

'Nap'...'Bull in a China shop'...now Uncle Joe was goin too far. Jack's remorse and gratitude was too quickly forgotten.

"Hey, Uncle Joe! I ain't no baby and I don't take naps neither". A stubborn Jack turned back from the kitchen to fully protest the accusations.

Joe glared down at his stupid nephew and whispered in his ear..."either get yourself in that kitchen or meet your own death. I'm tryin to save your hide boy..." Jack quickly remembered his situation and walked backwards towards the kitchen with a sheepish grin.

Sometimes Jack felt as if his father could read his mind and for a brief moment thought he might be in trouble for the adventure he just imagined was a forbidden one. Let alone his outward cursing.

"Now,go on Jack, you go and get those supplies your dad mentioned." Joe pushed~

"Kids", Joe smiled hoping his deversion worked. He too ran for the kitchen.

Adam and Ben exchanged glances as both eyes twinkled with delight seeing 'those' two squirm. Funny how much Jack resembled his uncle Joe. Ben let out a laugh.

"Oh, sure Pa. You only find it funny when your not the one to deal with it."

"That may be true son, but one day you might see the humor I see in it all."

Adam smiled at his father and gave him a strong pat to the arm, "I'll be out in just a minute Pa...I need to address proper language use in this house with my dirt mouthed son."

Once alone in the kitchen, Joe delivered a slap to the back of Jack's head. "Thought you were gonna wreak yourself again boy. You gotta be on your toe's if your gonna try to slip out of 'Ol Adam's wrath. And trust you me, I've had many years with that Ol' brother of mine warmin my backside. You lucked out this time kid~what a mouth you got on you ~that's for sure"...(Joe handed Jack a cleaning bucket and gave him a disapproving look)..."yep, you lucked out this time and I' not sure I should have helped you. Just learn your leason you here."

"Thanks uncle Joe for steppin in to help~ but I could of handled it by myself tho~I had a plan. You know I'm a lot smarter than you think...ask Michael, I've outsmarted my dad and grandad so many times and know one knows the worse of it. I'm a master at tricking Mrs. Drake, she has no idea all the things I've done and gotten away with. No one does. Not even 'Ol Adam~so maybe you're not as Sly as you think...'Uncle Joe' (smiling as he taunted his uncle) Maybe you should ask for my help some time when you need it."

Joe was~ in the least~ impressed by Jack's rude behavior. But this time before Joe would get a word in someone else was waiting to step in...

The 'smart mouthed' boy smirked as he turned out with the bucket in hand heading to clean up his mess in the dinning room. His Ego and Pride soon to be shattered...BUMP...running right into an angry Adam standing within the kitchen door way. Shocked and angered with what had just came out of Jack's mouth.

"Oh' Hhh-Hi ...'Ol Adam,,, (cough-ugh)...I mean Ddd'''DADdd. Ya been standin there long?" Jack stumbeled, spilling the bucket all over the floor and soaking his feet.

Adam was pissed! His Hands gripped tightly on hips and slightly rocked back and forth on his heals...Adam's Ego had seem to be ignighted as well as his sons.

"Long enough to know that you need a few Reminders...Young Master Cartwright!"

"Reminders...? Jack asked." and before the young boy had time to conger up an excuse to get out of his troubles~Adam swiftly pulled Jack over one thigh landing a half dozen sharp swats to Jack's 'over confident' smart ass.

Jack stood up straight as a pin, turned his back to the nearest wall, held tight to his bottom and faught back his tears as best he could~ knowing his Uncle Joe was looking on. Both wondering what would happen next. Adam just heavy handed Jack a firery-Ass like no other and he wasn't ready for round two.

"Reminder number one! Disrespecting your elders will never be tolerated. Improper language will not be tolerated. 'Outsmarting' is the same as lying...not tolerated nor respected."Adam commanded, emphasizing every word. "Son, 'That' was simply a warm up and you should expect that I will continue this discussion later tonight.

"Reminder number two! Get that mess in the dinning room cleaned up before I decide to warm your bottom as I promised for the daydreaming about that wolf~inwhich caused this whole mess in the first place!

"Reminder number three! You have chores to attend to so I suggest you be quick in here and get outside to do your work."

Jack, hung his head completely ashamed of the words he boasted against his father. His pride and ego got the best of him. Not only did he catch more trouble than he needed but he most of all, he clearly saw the hurt in Adam's eyes. A hurt he had never seen or put there before.

Adam began to turn away...

Jack acted fast..."Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said to Uncle Joe, I was just shootin off at the mouth is all. Really, I didn't mean any of it."

Adam felt guarded. He loved these kids with all his heart. Never did he believe Jack took him for granted, until now it never crossed his mind. He felt like he had been takin for a fool~

Adam just shook his head at Jacks apology.

"It's not enough son, your old enough to be accountable for your actions. A man's word is his bond. If his word is not worth anything then neither is he."

Jack opened his mouth but nothing came out. Did Adam really believe he wasn't worth anything? He had never felt so low.

"Holding you accountable for your actions...We will finish that discussion later" Adam turned to look up at Joe, "Joe, I believe Pa was asking for you outside." Adam stated as he walked away. Joe and Jack stood silent until they heard the front door shut.

Joe's heart sank, somehow he felt partly responsible for his nephews candid behavior. He too felt great remorse for hurting his big brother.

"Uncle Joe, would you mind if I finish cleaning up this mess on my own. I just want to be alone right now."

"Sure, lil buddy." Joe placed his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Now don't go beatin yourself up and all. Mistakes are for learnin. Adam knows you love and respect him."

Jack just looked up at Joe and turned his head quickly to hide the fallen tears. Joe patted his nephew on the back and went on to give the young man time to work through his troubles ~alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~The White Wolf continues...

"Hi Dad, Grandad." John greeted as he rode onto the Ponderosa with 2 other hired hands.

"Son." Adam responded with a nod. "Roger did you all find the cattle?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Cartwright. They were down in the ravine. I believe drawn to the water and not taken. Hank and the boys should bring em round by noon tomorrow. 'bout 50 head.

"Good, worth the trip then." Ben added. Ben held onto John's horse as he dismounted. "Well, what did you think of the trip son. Glad to have gone?" Ben pat John on the back and smiled proudly.

"Yes, Sir Grandad! Held my own too Dad, just ask Rog."

Roger praised the young teenager. All the hired hands became quiet fond of John and encouraged Adam to give the boy more responsibility and independence on the ranch. Even though John wasn't born and raised on the Ranch, his past year on the Ponderosa was proving John to be a seasoned cowboy. He was a natural.

"He is a mighty fine Rider Sir. Showed those steer whose Boss. Wears the Cartwright name proud~he does."

John humbly nodded at his mentor and friend for the compliment.

"Glad to hear it Roger. John I'm proud of you son." Adam held his gaze on his eldest son with a small grin, as he was indeed proud of John.

John couldn't help but notice Adams sullen mood. He began to question wether his father was unhappy with him in some way.

Adam walked on with Roger as the discussed business. John walked his horse towards the barn. Ben followed.

"Grandad, is my Pa upset with me?"

"No son, not at all. Just the opposite I would say. He had a little trouble with your lil brother Jack. Everything's fine, no need to be concerned."

John nodded. He hated to hear that Jack had upset Adam. Being the eldest brother, John often felt responsible for his siblings and didn't appreciate Jack's constant mischief. He planned to keep a closer eye on him and catch him before Adam needed too.

"So Grandad, Where's Mrs. Drake and the girls? Gone to town?" John asked to change the subject.

"No son, Mrs. Drake needed to visit her sister for a few days and took the girls with her. They left yesterday and will be back on Friday." Ben replied.

'Make sense that Jack had more time to mischief with less eyes around to watch him. Just like lil' brother to take advantage of the opportunity', John thought. He definately would stay on close watch now.

Michael returned to the dining room to check out his twins spill. Got it all cleaned up, so where was he?

"Jack, Jack where are ya?" Michael called out.

Peering into the kitchen, he found his twin. "Hey Jack, whatcha doin sittin on the stool. Did pops put you there?"

"No!" Jack answer gruffly.

"Well come on, Let's go out. John and the ranchers are back."

"I don't wanna. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

"What's the matter, you sick or something'? Or did dad say you had to sit upstairs?"

"No, he didn't. Stop bein so nosey and get onto your own business." Jack got of the stool and shoved Michael on his way out of the kitchen.

"Sheesh! What's with him." Michael wondered as he headed outside. He loved all the comratery at the ranch. The excitement of the men after a cattle drive, the sounds in the air of the hoots and hollers.

Michael spotted his big brother and ran to him firing one question after the other in a huff. "Hey John, did ya find the steer? Was it cattle Robbers? What did they look like? Did anyone shoot?" firing one question after the other in a huff.

John smiled, "Slow down lil' britches. Yes, no, no and NO! You're such a dreamer~" John laughed. If he was honest, John too would admit he was on the look out for Robbers and Bandits throughout his trip but he wasn't about to let his brother know that.

"Michael!" Adam called out from the barn entrance. Michael ran to his father."Have you finished your work? and where's Jack? I haven't seen him out here either. Both of you are to be cleaning that coupe."

Michael carefully answered, "No Sir, I was just gettin started." He hated when Jack caused trouble and made others mad. To Michael, it often felt like he caught the trouble too. A downside of bein a twin.

"Jack is lyin down inside. But I will get started on the coupe right away."

Adam recognized his son trying to please him and reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately. "Thank you Michael, I appreciate your enthusiasm to get your work done. You can do the coupe alone and Jack will work in the stalls today. Meanwhile, I think I will check in on Jack."

Adam walked into the quiet house climbing the stairs 2 by 2. Jack's door was slightly cracked. Adam could see his son lying on his back staring up to the ceiling. Adam gave the door a few knocks and entered in.

"Feelin okay son?"

"Yes, Sir" Jack answered softly without his eyes leaving the ceiling.

Adam pulled out the desk chair and sat down near Jack's bedside. Jack continued to ignore Adam.

"If your not ill, I'm a bit puzzled to as why your in your bed and not out completing your chores. I gave you 3 reminders...the last one being...to get outside and finish your work. Promptly." Adam waited for a reply. Slowly it came.

"Yes, Sir." Jack mumbled; eyes remaining upward.

Adam felt tested but more so an uneasiness within his Son. He decided to take another approach. "Michael is cleaning the coupe and you are to clean the stalls." Adam stood up placing the chair back at the desk. He proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Dad?" Jack quickly called out...

Adam turned and casually leaned into the door frame.

Jack sat up on his bed and looked towards his father...

"Dad, I'm really sorry. I acted like a jerk. I don't know why I said those things to Uncle Joe." Breaking his gaze, Jack looked down. "I know I said it but I really didn't mean it. I wish I could take it all back." He looked to his fathers eyes, folding his hands in his lap. His eyes filled with warm tears..."It's just I...I love you, more than anything...I'm so sorry." Jack dropped his head and began to ball. The guilt he felt of knowing that he hurt his father was more than he could bare.

Adam's heart melted. He suddenly realized how much hurt he had felt from Jack's disrespect. He wanted to stay strong and wise; as a parent should, and not take his son's behavior personally but he did just that. He allowed a 10 year olds words to cut deep into the layer of his insecurities. The parental insecurities that questioned wether his adopted children loved and respected him as their father as much as he loved and respected them as his own children. Never had he ever loved another so much and feared it not returned. Now as he looked upon his remorseful son, reality set in. Wisdom set in. A father is not equally to his child. A father must love with no conditions, love with nothing in return. A father loves with the balance that of a teacher,a disciplinarian, not of a friend. His children must know his love is constant, never wavering. He would love his children as God loves his own.

Jack needed Adam more than anything right now, not later. He needed to know that Adam's love is forgiving...he needed to be forgiven. He had asked Adam twice~without a response. 'How could I be so stupid, selfish. My son needs to face his punishment and be forgiven.'

Adam looked up to the ceiling~as it was when he first found Jack~and praised God the Father..."Thank you, father. For giving me the wisdom and Love I did not see."

Adam walked over to a bewildered Jack and embraced him fully! He held Jack tightly, rubbing his back as he hollered out his remorseful cries.

"Jack everything will be okay. I love you son.I forgive your words, I accept your apology, you are forgiven son...it's okay now. I love you , I love you , I love you. I will always love you, no matter what you say or do. Even if you stop loving me, I will always love you till the day I die. Nothing can change that Son, nothing."

Jack boohooed more as he released all his worries and sorrows. He too feared his fathers love was lost. He could not loose another father again, he could not loose Adam. Not ever.

After a long while in the comfort of Adam's arms, Jack wiped the sleeves to his face. Adam handed him his hankie and Jack blew out his nose. Adam pat his gently to guide him to stand in front of him. Leaving one hand on his shoulder the other hand to lift his head high so that they may look eye to eye.

"Jack, are you all right now?"

Jack nodded with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you ready to talk about your wrong doing? Jack tried to look down again but Adam caught his face and cupped it with two hands..."I really think we should, then we can move on with our day."

Jack sighed reluctantly, which made Adam stronger, knowing they both had enough emotional termoil. 'Now or Never, Adam thought to himself'...Adam cleared his throat, lowered his brow and placed his hands on Jacks waist firmly.

Using a firm, slightly bell atone voice, Adam plunged. "Jack Scott-Cartwright, you are being punished for disrespecting me and your family. Do you understand!"

Jack nodded with wide eyes at the sudden change of mood in the room.

"Words, please." Adam insisted.

"Yes Sir, I understand." Jack agreed.

With quick resolute, Adam patted his leg to allow Jack the opportunity to abligue. Jack leaned over his fathers knee, pulling himself all the way over to reach his hands to the floor. Adam rested a comforting hand on the small of his back and began...

*swat* Son, you will not use swear words under any circumstance...Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" Jack boldly answered.

*SwaT*Swat*Swat*...Jack winced...Adam then paused...

"Um Dad, are we finished?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Not hardly Son. Sit up for a minute please. I want to talk with you. I would like you to tell me why it is you're receiving this punishment?"

"For disrespecting you..."

"Yes, but in what way?"

OOOO''hhh this was soo hard for Jack. He tried to form his words best he could~

"I disrespected you and my family by lying outta trouble. And I hurt your feelings..."

"Yes, it is disrespectful to lie to your family and it is deceiving to trick others to keep out of trouble when you've acted wrong. Yes, I felt hurt by your words but mostly disappointed to hear my son say such things that would hurt his Character. You see Jack, It's your Character that I am concerned with. It is every bit important to me that you grow to be honest and a respectable man. A man that lies and cheats his way in life is not a respectable one, would you agree? There will be times in life you will not like me, you may not even love me and that's okay. Truly. But as your father, I will always love you and it is my job to hold you accountable to your character. I would not like myself very much if I could not do that for you. Do you understand what I'm saying Jack?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Good, now tell me why your getting this spanking?"

Jack thought hard for a minute, squeezed and scrunched his face then replied. "I showed bad Character to Uncle Joe by saying those mean things. And I've done a lot of things I shouldn't and lied to people to stay outta trouble. Dad, do I gotta remember and tell you all those things now?"

"No son, unless you feel that you need to under special circumstances, like if it's something that could hurt someone else. But no, it is not necesary right now."

"Good, cuz I don't think I could remember all that I done that you don't know about." Jack sighed innocently.

Adam smiled, "That's a valid statement, I'll remember to pay closer attention." Jack turned up his nose and smacked himself in the forehead. "Great Cartwright!"

Adam let out a laugh, startling his young wayward son, as he pulled him quickly over his knee.

"As we were..."

Adam proceeded with a continuous rhythm of *SWAT*(ouch) after *SWAT*(ouch) after *SWAT*(ouch)... delivering a strong-handed, sound tanning, Jack would soon not forget.

It didn't take much before Jack cried out in full remorse. With pleading and promises that he would be good throughout eternity, especially if Adam would stop wailing on him. Surrender set in and so did the fire in Jacks rear. Adam knew his son had earned this tanning and would feel it for awhile and some. Adam pulled Jack in a warm embrace and held him as long as he needed.

'Whew~Jack thought...I'm glad that's over! A huge Relief set in and filled his body with peace. The tanning was in no comparison to the guilt he had felt when he saw the look of sadness, betrayal and disappointment in his fathers eyes. Never did he want to feel that again.

****Adam could only Hope Jack would keep his promise. Although the Cartwright Wisdom told him differently. One couldn't expect a 10 year old Rancher like Jack Cartwright to be as 'Good as Gold' thru eternity, but maybe a few days couldn't hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

*This is my continuation of the Wolf and Piute Indian...

*I want to Thank everyone who sent wonderful responses to my last few chapters. It's nice to know I have a few followers out there enjoying this series. If any of you haven't responded but are keeping up with the Father of Five...I would love to hear from you. It feels most encouraging to write these stories and get them posted quickly when someone has let me know...I do not beta my stories I'm sorry if you find mistakes along the way. I am dyslexic but love to create and write...sooo sometimes I become impatient with the tech stuff and just want to get my story out~

*Disclosers of this story remain the same...so please read them to know if this story is right for you!

Sooo...As we were...

Chapter 11~

More than a few days had past since the meaningful talk Adam had with his 10 year old son Jack. The talk that led to great promises of good behavior from the contrite little menace. In fact, Adam's mind was set at ease now that the twins had given up the notion to find the 'hunted' White Wolf, or to spy on the Piute Indian that protected it's Spirit Animal.

Unfortunately, the problem was still at large. Man being most the problem. Fear spread throughout the plains as rumors that the Wolves were destroying Cattle and other live stock. The White Wolf became a household tale in the Nevada territory. Men too ignorant to see the true damage itself created by greed of game. Man laid blame all too quickly on the wolf. Leaving the neighboring Piute no choice but to protect its 'power' animal and, once again, Mother Nature from Man.

A few seasoned Ranchers, like the Cartwright's, had enough wisdom and history behind them to know the dangers of crossing the Piute borders or to disregard important customs of the Tribe. A cowboy's ignorance to ignore this could be fatal~ for sure. No good could come from it, only sorrow from loss of one's own. Something the Piute faced more often than not. Courage nor death wasn't beneath them only determination to hold on to their way of life!

Adam made sure that no one working on the ranch spoke of the 'Situation regarding the Hunt' aloud when the children were present, especially the twins. It was far too tempting for the young boys curiosity and much too dangerous to adventure. Good thing school was not in session for tales to be heard.

Summer was well on her way. Mrs. Drake decided to take another trip with the girls to see more family. She enjoyed their company as much as they did hers. Adam thought it was equally important for the girls to spend time with Elizabeth alone. His constant reservations of the girls not being with a mother troubled him. He felt very thankful to have Mrs. Drake fill this need; he only wished he felt stronger emotions for the wonderful school teacher/nanny to ask her hand in marriage.

Time would only tell if his feelings for her were solely for the children or equally himself.

One day the children would be gone, out on their own.

He looked forward to a growing family of grandchildren but also yearned of an everlasting True love. A love that he dreamed would never leave.

Adam watched carefully as his eldest son Jon broke a Wild brought in from the pasture. Roger, a long-time trusted Forman of the Ponderosa, didn't think the horse had been born wild but lost it's way somehow. John hoped to claim him for his property; So they brought him in to the Boss for inspection.

"Mr. Cartwright, do you think he's a keeper?" Roger inquired.

"Hmmmm, Keeper...I'm not sure. He's giving John a good work out but I believe he hasn't been in the wild too long. He has the mannerism of a Native's own. Not too comfortable on keepin him if that's the case. I'll need to ask around. See if someone's missin a horse." Adam walked into the ring and grabbed hold of the reins...

"Looking good John. Not bad for a first timer."

"Can I keep him for my own Dad. He broke real easy for me dontcha think?"

Adam assisted John by the arm to help him dismount.

"I'm afraid not son, he's been trained once before. Not by a cowboy though, more like a Native is my sense. Best thing for us to do right now is ask around a bit, then we may have to turn him loose." Adam stated as he freed the animal from the rope in the corral.

John propped himself up on the gate and watched his prize trot about...

"But Pa, we found him on our own. He was out in the wild, runnin free with the others. I roped him myself, well with a little help. You told him didn't Roger?"

Roger nodded calmly as he watched the excitement draining from the young lad's face. He began to doubt himself for bringing the animal back to the ranch after all.

Ben walked over to his grandson and leaned into the fence post.

"Fraid your fathers right John. I've been watchin from the barn. I know your disappointed, rightly so, but if that one belongs to a neighboring Indian, he's not ours to keep. And We don't want it to look like we took him. Especially with the conflict we've all been under."

John surrendered a look to his father while Adam gave a nod of approval in return.

"The Paiute's still mad at the trackers for settin traps on the wolves? I thought that was over." John questioned while glanced around at the men.

Adam just shook his head and quietly answered, "Still a problem... son, let's keep that information on the low. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"You mean don't tell the twins, Right?"

"Just keep it to yourself John. its information best left unsaid."

Adam Clapped his leather gloves together and gave out a whistle..."Enough talk, lets prepare to ride out to the west pasture everybody in 5. Ya hear?"

Whoops and hollers were given in answer. John loved this part when his dad called out a command and the cowboys responded with excitement. Man he loved his new life ~even if he didn't get to keep his horse.

Little did anyone know that two little boys were close by listening in on the whole story?

'Well if they weren't old enough to be out with the cattle, they found time to watch and learn.'

At least that's what that would tell their Pa if in they were to get caught hiding up in the loft. Neither Adam nor Ben were to keen on sneaking and ease dropping so they tried to be discrete.

"Hey Jack, we better get asking dad for permission to go to the lake before they all ride out."

"Oh' yea, almost forgot...Okay, I'll do it." Jack leaped up, grabbed hold of the rope and jumped out of the loft window.

'Great', Michael mumbled..."way to be discrete."

Adam caught a glimpse of his son flying out of the hay loft and ran as fast as he could hoping to break his fall.

Success!

Adam held tight to a wriggling Jack as he pulled himself to a stand.

"Be still young man." Adam groaned as he rubbed his lower back.'

Others quickly gathered round to see that the two were not injured.

Jack knew what was coming next.

"Pop" POP" "POP"! Adam held tight to one scrawny arm as he delivered 3 smart pops to Jacks rear. Mostly clearing the dust from his back side.

"What...What were you thinking! How many times do I need to tell you...You are NOT allowed to jump out that loft!"

Finalizing with several firm-handed blows. "Swat, swat , Swat, Swat"!

Woowhee!That last round hurt like the dickens and Jack had to rub the fire out of his pants.

He looked towards Adam as he shuffled about. Adam gave him a stern nod to go stand by Ben.

He knew his son was embarrassed to receive a spanking in front of others but some things just have to be dealt with on the spot.

Jack sneered at the men as he trudged over to his grandfather and buried his head into Ben's side..."Those stupid ranchers better wipe those grins off their faces ifin' they know what's good for 'em" Jack thought to himself.

Adam looked up towards the loft, "Michael, I'm sure you know how to use the ladder. Come on down here."

Now Michael wasn't about to get caught for ease droppin so he devised a plan...a Big Yawn!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Hi dad, I'll be down in a minute. Just taken an afternoon snooze."

Adam just looked at his Pa and rolled his eyes. Michael strolled on out slowly continuing to fake sleepiness and tried to stay out of range of his father.

Adam crooked his finger towards Michael...and the young one obliged. Before any words were spoken...

"pop" POP" POP"! Ow, ow OW!

"and that's for...?" Adam asked Michael while rubbing out the stings.

Michael looked up at Adam with his big puppy dog brown eyes..."For ease droppin?" Michael questioned.

"Eh' Hmm...Exactly. Both of you inside. Stay in your rooms till we return for dinner. I can't have you two runnin about the place now. That I am certain. And don't think about sneakin about, Hopsing will be notified."

The twins gave a surrendering nod to Adam and tried their best to not look back at the other ranchers. It was bad enough to receive the swats but to receive the swats in front of the 'GUYS' now that was just awful. Whereas Michael's embarrassment caused him to run for the house, Jack's temper began to seethe. And when Jack's temper got the best of him all he could think about was defiance.

So much for good promises kept.

Morning came and breakfast served. All seemed to be forgiven and forgotten for the twins and the men were in good spirits.

Adam started to put on his gun belt and riding boots first thing.

"We leavin so soon Dad, John asked."

"Yes, son. Gotta get an early start this mornin'. Get your things and meet me in the barn." Adam stated.

Jack gave Michael a nudge with his elbow, practically pushing his twin off his bench.

"Go on , you ask him..." Jack whispered.

Michael approached his father as he was just about to walk out the door.

"Ah, hey Dad, Can Jack and me…,"

"Jack and I"…Adam corrected.

"Can Jack and I ride our horses after we clean up the dishes?"

"Yes, I think that would be fine, if you stay near the Ponderosa." Adam stated firmly and looked towards Jack. " If you cannot see the house then youve gone too far."

Jack popped out of his chair to put in his two cents worth...

"Aww Dad, we want to go out near the lake and over to the bluff like we do when were with you or Granddad. We know the way," Jack whined.

"Only when you are with Granddad or myself, are you permitted that far. Stay close to the house if you want to ride."Once again Adam firmly stated, this time a little louder.

Michael stood wishing his brother would shut up.

"It just doesnt seem fair that John gets to ride out whenever he wants. Were always treated like babies and have to stay close to the house," Jack complained while tossing his backside over the arm of the couch like a limp noodle.

"John is 14 years old, you are 10. When you are 14 and act responsibly as he does, you may be permitted to go further. Now Jack, if you would like to continue this conversation, we can take it upstairs or you will accept my offer to ride close to the house and not say one more word."

Jack remained quiet as Adam approached the couch. 'Man was this kid askin for a whollop too early in the mornin'

. Adam really wanted to avoid any conflict before today's ride. He also didn't want Michael to have a bad day with a grumpy brother.

Adam gave one last look...

"Yes sir, We accept!" Jack and Michael exchanged looks but did not say another word.

So the Cartwright's rode out along with the other hired hands leaving the twins and hopsing behind. Again. Jack still could feel his revenge rising. He was tired of being left behind. He wanted to know what was really happening with the Wolf and Piute...he hated that secrets were being kept from him. It was all so unfair, he thought. He brewed and stirred all morning long.

Ben and John rode out along the property to look for more traps after lunch while Adam went into town for supplies. He offered the twins to go but they chose to stay close to home. At least, that is what they told Adam.

Jack and Michael rode out just pushing their boundaries slightly~ trying to find any clues regarding the White Wolf.

After spotting Ben and John working close by they decided to turn around towards the ranch before getting caught.

The twins dismounted their horses and began to look in the underbrush along the pathway home. The two were taken by surprise when they spotted tracks. The foot prints were large and still moist. "It had to be the White Wolf", they thought. 'And so close to home. How could they get so lucky.'

The boys devised a plan that would need to take place at night while everyone was sleeping. Vowing to only go out together and never alone. Even Jack agreed that would be just too dumb and dangerous. The excitement grew as the plan got bigger and bigger.

Several nights went by with the wayward boys slipping in and out of their bedroom window. They never saw the wolf but believed to have heard him howling throughout the night. In a faint distance they also heard drumming.

To their imagination, the drumming appeared to be getting closer and closer to the ranch each night.

_**One night, Jack began to have dream after dream about the wolf and Piute Indian. He dreamt that he saw himself walking along a stream humming the beat of the drums. Then as he looked up towards the bluff, he clearly saw the white wolf and Piute standing side by side. Staring back at him.**_

"THUD"

"What are you doing on the floor", Michael asked Jack who lay on his backside on the bedroom floor.

"I fell off my bunk._** I had that dream again. Michael, I've got to go, just this once. The wolf and Piute are near the bluff. I just know it."**_

"Jack you're crazy, you can't go out alone. We made a promise! And I'm not going with you; it's too far and too dark. There's barely a lit sky tonight."

"Come on Michael, it will be fine. We've been tracking a little further each night. And my dream, we can't just stop now. It's a sign for sure." Jack tried heavily to persuade his brother to no avail.

"NO!" Michael rolled back over and fell asleep.

**Jack tried his best to fall back asleep but couldn't tame his restlessness. Promise or no promise...he had a sign from the Piute. He grabbed his boots and slipped out his bedroom window, alone. Saddling up his horse, Jack contemplated the consequences at hand. If he were to get caught, Adam would be furious.**

**But he felt 'pretty' confident that no one would hear him.**

**Carefully and quietly he led Buck out of the barn. Not until he was yards away did he slip onto his horse and ride out. Riding in the night was like nothing he had ever felt before. He held close to the body of his horse and encouraged him to run all seemed like a dream.**

**He began reminiscing about his parents. How much he missed them and wished they were still alive. How tragic their loss felt to him.**

**Feeling sad and frightened for so long, Jack forgot how free his spirit felt when he was happy. He would never loose sight of this again.**

**No matter the consequences of his actions, he would ride free like this forever.**

**The liberating feeling caused jack to lose sight of where he was going and why he started out there in the first place. His body trembled in fear as he looked around the unfamiliar territory. He was most likely on Ponderosa property but he wasnt sure. Turning around several times trying to retrace his way back home, Jack found himself on the edge of a creek embankment.**

**The water flowed rapidly with a hint of the moons reflection. Jacks heart began to slow its pace. He felt calm again, realizing this was the creek Adam took him to week's ago. Feeling more confident on his return, Jack relaxed.**

**He led Buck into the water for a drink.**

**"I say it's time we head back ol' boy, Jack spoke to his horse, pulling back on his reigns to turn around.**

**Suddenly Buck reared up on his hind legs tossing Jack to the pebbled waterway.**

**"Ouch! Jack cried out as his head hit the back of Bucks hoof.**

**The horse spooked and raised up on its hind legs again, causing its feet to come down on jacks hand.**

**"Stop, Ow! Jack cried out again at his horse.**

**Holding his hand to his chest he began to cry from pain.**

**"You stupid horse, now look at what you've done. Jack picked up a rock and threw it at Buck.**

**The startled horse took the hit and trotted off towards the ranch leaving Jack behind to fend for himself.**

**"Aw, Now what am I gonna do", he cried. Jack stood up to walk back towards the Ponderosa when he felt a severe pounding to his head. "I must have gotten hit really hard by that stupid horse", he thought. Putting one foot in front of the other, Jack tried walking forward and fell. His head began to spin and all he saw went black. Jack lay unconscious on the ground.**

It was almost day break when Michael realized his twin brother was gone. In a panic, Michael slipped on his boots and headed out the window. Noticing Jacks horse gone, he mounted without a saddle.

'My God, where can you be Jack...the twin whispered to himself out loud.

For a second Michael thought best to go get his father for help but then again, he didn't want Jack to get in too much trouble so he changed that thought and would head out alone to find Jack.

**"Where do you think your going" John appeared before Michael in the barn, standing in his nightgown.**

"I lost something" and I gotta go find it."

"It's 5 O'clock in the morning. Are you crazy? Get off your horse and back to bed before Adam finds us both out here." John hollered and grabbed his brother by the shirt tail.

"You can't stop me". Michael kicked John causing him to fall on his butt.

"Just leave me alone, John!"Michael belted leading his horse around his brother.

A very angry John jumped to his bare feet and shouted, "You better get off that horse or else little brother. Now and I mean it."

"Oh' yea, what can you do about it. Just get outta my way. I'm goin!" Michael shouted back rising to the challenge as he kicked his horse forward.

John tried hard to hold onto the reins~~

_**Adam had been standing outside the barn door listening. After wakening to footsteps on the rooftop, he followed John out to the barn hearing the entire confrontation between the two brothers. At this point...He had heard enough…**_

Adam opened the barn door and placed his hands on his hips. His eyes appeared to be darker than usual putting fear in both the boys.

_**"If you don't get off that horse right now Michael, I'm gonna bare your bottom and give you the whippin of your life."**_

Michael and John froze to the booming sound of their father's voice. Adam stared directly into Michael's eyes.

The boy was not trying to deliberately disobey a direct order from his father but he stayed on his horse~~~being immobilized by fear.

But Adam didn't see it that way...

"So, is that how it's going to be then?" Adam moved forward and Michael quickly slid off the horse.

"No,nonono~ I didn't mean too. I'm getting off, See. I'm sorry." Michael stammered shaking his head as he backed away from Adam.

_**"Young man, you and I need to have a serious talk." Adam turned and looked at a frozen John who hadn't said a peep. " John, if you will please excuse us?"**_

John quickly walked back into the house, somewhat eager to get his clothes on. He was quiet embarrassed standing in his night gown and bare feet outside in front of Adam. John felt anguish for his little brother after seeing Adam's anger but relieved that Michael was stopped before getting the chance to two brothers of his were beginning to prove they lost any brains they might have once had.

Adam calmly leaned back on a barn post and crossed his arms. He began steady breathes and counted to 10 several times to regain control of his earlier panic.

"Well, where do you want to begin?" Adam said smoothly.

"I have to go, Dad. I have to look for something. Please let me go." Michael said in a whimper.

Adam had closed his eyes briefly and immediately realized the worry in his sons' voice.

"Michael, what has happened? Where's your brother? Is Jack what you have lost and need to go look for?"

Michael did not answer; he stared at the ground as his lip began to quiver.

Adam walked over to the boy and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Young man, this is not a time to be silent. My patience is warring thin. Where is your brother?" Adam's voice sounded so scary that Michael began to cry.

Adam propped the boy up on a hay bale so they were face to face. Adam took a deep breath in and calmly asked again, "Michael, did Jack go out looking for the White Wolf? I can see that you are scared for your twin brother. I can help if you tell me what has happened."

All the words spilled out of him as Michael told his father of their latest adventures to find the white wolf and how jack insisted on going out last night. Adam bit his lip to try and control his anger and mounting fear.

"He's been gone a real long time Dad". Michael fought back his tears. "We gotta go find him. He might be hurt".

_**Adam pushed passed Michael and ran into the house. He frantically put on his holster and loaded his gun. "Get your Granddad and hurry", he told John who had been waiting in the family room. "Jack's missing. I will saddle up the horses. Instruct Hopsing to stay here with Michael."**_

Michael had just walked into the house, "No Dad! I gotta go. He's my bother."

Adam turned harshly towards Michael, "Together you have caused enough trouble. Stay here and do not leave this house."

Adam shut the door abruptly behind him leaving John and Michael in silence. John could see how hurt his brother was and went over to console him. "Adam's just afraid for Jack. Dont worry about a thing little brother. We'll bring him back. You stay here just encase he comes home on his own."

"I don't think he will, not on his own, John. I can feel it, Jack's hurt." Michael answered in a whispering tone.

All three men saddled up. "Pa, you and John take the north road and look along the river. I'll head towards the bluff."

Adam pushed his horse at a full speed. He tried to control his fears for his young son knowing the dangers he could have encountered throughout the night.

Adam's gut sense told him that Jack had been hurt. Otherwise the boy would have returned home hours ago. The sun was above nearing above his head...Adam knew too much time was passing by...'Where are you Son, I know you are close...I can eel you , but not see you~'

And in those soft spoken words, Adam stopped his horse. He looked straight ahead hoping...yes, he could see something, someone...but who?

Out in the far distance of the prairie, the sun began to flicker and then Adam saw someone walking, a man walking. He pushed his horse to move faster realizing the closer he got to the man he was holding something , No someone...someone small enough to be his son. ~ Jack lay limp in the man's arms. It was not just any man; it was a Paiute Indian and friend, Yakima.

Yakima spoke as Adam's horse came to a sudden halt, "Adam Cartwright, I believe this is your son."

Adam leaped off and ran towards Jack. His knees buckled beneath him as he lowered his limp little boy to the ground.

"Yakima, where did you find him? What has happened?

Oh' my God, son, wake up. Can you hear me?

"Adam. Your son will be fine. I believe he has some slight blow to the head. His horse spooked in the night and boy was kicked. His hand is bruised too. Boy will need rest, but will heal quickly. The great medicine father looked over him. Gave him something for sleep."

"He's only sleeping, are you sure? How, I don't understand?"

"Yes, sleeping well...good medicine. We spoke to your son when he was awake. He will be fine Adam. You must not worry any longer, boy is right in front of father."

"Did Jack say what happen, did you see anything...?" Adam inquired anxiously.

"You're young son was riding in the dark night. I saw him while out on my own hunt for the trackers. I've been keeping watch for our friend the White Wolf. I saw the young one and kept watch of him as well. For another friend."

Adam smiled up at this dear man with glassy eyes, "Yakima, how did you know he was my son?" He asked softly.

"I keep watch all of the time, it's my time spent, my duty to the land. Even watch for the powerful Cartwright's. I noticed Adam, my cowboy friend is now father of five." The bold Paiute smiled.

Adam returned the smile and held tight to Jack. "Thank you, Yakima." Adam held back his warm tears. "I was so scared. Y` You saved my boys life. How could I ever repay you?"

"The Cartwright's are friends. Stood watch many times for the Paiute. As you have saved me a time or to, my friend." Yakima said with gratitude. "I must go back to my people now. Keep watch of that one, we call him 'Ghost rider' ". He laughed as he rode out.

"Father Adam, Yakima yelled out. Eldest boy Cartwright can keep lost horse. No need for it anymore, not a very fast, but fast enough for the boy."

"Yes, fast enough. Thank you Yakima, thank you."

Adam stood on his feet and laid Jack down on the ground. Walking several feet away he sounded three shots in the air letting his father know Jack had been found. He walked home carefully trying not to disturb his sleeping child, as his horse followed behind them.

Michael flung open the front door yelling for Hopsing to come quickly.

"It's Dad and he's carrying Jack. He's been hurt."

Michael ran as fast as his legs would take him.

"Dad is he okay? Jack are you okay?" Michael held on to his brothers' hand as Adam walked into the house.

He laid him on the sofa and called out for Hopsing to bring his medicine kit and a warm rag for his face.

"Get brother blankets, Michael." Hopsing instructed. "He's cold from morning rain."

Adam explained to Hopsing what the Indian told him as Hopsing evaluated his injuries.

"He sleeps now. Jack will heal. Be back to naughty boy very soon."

Adam didn't crack a smile at Hopsings joke, neither did Michael. Both stayed silent sitting on the sofa next to Jack.

Heavy hooves were heard coming onto the ranch. Ben and John hurried back as soon as they heard Adam's shots. Hopsing met them outside to tell them what happened. Quietly, they walked in and stood beside Adam.

"Son, I will send John to get Dr. Lewis. Hopsing said Buck gave Jack a nasty bruise but will heal. Ben knelt down next to Adam, Son, are you alright?"

"Michael saddle up and ride into town with your brother. I dont want him riding out alone. Adam said firmly."

"I don't want to leave Jack." Michael insisted.

"I'll go with John, Ben offered. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Alright, thank you Pa."

After sitting in silence for quite some time, Adam lifted his head and made eye contact with Michael. He felt angry towards the boys for the deliberate disobedience and the risk Jack took on his life. The fear that boiled in side him was so strong. How could these boys have done something like this after he told them not too? His heart ached for his injured son and his anger wanted to vent on the other. He remained silent knowing his words would hurt and not teach. But Michael felt his emotions thru his every sigh and glaring eyes.

_**"Michael, where are you, Dad? Jack woke, raising his head up off the pillow. Ow, that hurts."**_

"Rest your head on the pillow Jack," Adam placed his hand in Jack's. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. I'm at home on the Ponderosa."

_"Do you remember what happened to you?_

_Jack eased back down on his pillow with deep concentration and then his eyes widened. He glanced over at his twin to confirm his thoughts. He gave Adam a look that said he remembered everything._

_Jack finally spoke. "I guess you're pretty mad, huh."_

**"I guess you could say that. We will deal with that discussion later. But right now I'm pretty glad you're okay. You know~you scared me to death."**

Jack and Michael talked about the unfolding events as Adam went into the kitchen for some coffee. Dr. Lewis came out and evaluated Jack confirming what the other medicine men said.

"It's up to bed with you young man, Dr's orders. You will rest for three days before you even think about getting up." Adam lifted Jack off the sofa and carried him up to his room. Adam walked over to the window and began hammering nails into the side.

"That should take care of things for awhile up here." Adam stared at Jack for a moment. "Buck will be staying with Uncle Joe and Aunt Amy until I see you're responsible and trustworthy to have a horse of your own."

Jack nodded without disagreement.

"Dad, do I have to stay in this bed for three days? It just might kill me."

**Adam laughed as he leaned into the doorframe. "Jack, as soon as you feel well enough to get out of that bed, we will be taking a walk to the barn. And I don't think staying in bed is what's going to kill you. Take all the time you need to rest up. Just let me know when you're feeling better."**

Adam sighed a huge sigh as he walked out of his son's room.

Later that evening Michael climbed in his bunk and cries into his pillow. Jack knew immediately his brother had a 'necessary talk' with Adam.

"Why you?"

"He said I was an accomplice".

"A what?"

**"Accomplice**, it means I helped you and went against him." Michael cried.

"We're identical twins. What does he expect us to do?" Jack challenged.

"Well, I'm not going to go through this every time you decide to break the rules. My butt can't take it."

"Michael, you can't tell me that you're going to start tattling on me are you?"

_**"Just wait Jack until you feel better. After Adam's thru wearin out your backside, maybe you'll decide to just behave yourself. Go to sleep." A very grumpy and sore Michael went to bed as his twin lay restless dreaming of a new adventure.**_

_**For all who await more adventures Please review and Thank you for all that do!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Trouble with John, Part 1**

Adam Cartwright Father of Five Series. Part 1: Adam struggles to understand why his eldest son's behavior has drastically changed.

Part 2: After a rash Adam disciplines his wayward son, it is Ben who reminds him of the "Grand Swing"… (…and Adam adds his name to the tree…)

**The Trouble with John, Part 1**

"I just don't see why I can't go to the lake with my friends. Granddad already gave me permission to go, yesterday. They're counting on me." John persisted.

"Son, I will tell you one more time. I am going into town for supplies and have a business meeting this afternoon in Virginia City. I need you to help Granddad in the south pasture right after school. Those post have to be set by tonight. The spring rain is flooding out that area, we can't wait any longer. You have the strength that your grandfather does not. Please understand, sometimes things don't always work out like you've planned."

"I don't see why I have to be the one heaving those heavy logs anyway; I thought you hire men to do that type of work." Knowing full well he was crossing the line of respect with Adam, John stepped back.

Adam sat down in the chair to pull on his boots. He decided not to rise to his sons challenge. John paced the floor trying to find a way to change his fathers mind.

"John, please sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold", Adam said in annoyance.

"Dad, can we help Granddad too?" Michael asked while racing his brother Jack to breakfast; almost causing Hopsing to spill the plate of bacon he carried.

Adam stood up with hands on hips. "Boys, please remember that we walk in this house not run. Next time this reminder may serve to be uncomfortable for both of you. Understood?" Both boys nodded and quickly sat down at the table tucking their bottoms into the chair. They weren't sure why Adam was on the edge so early in the morning but knew to mind at best.

"To answer your question Michael; Yes, I am counting on you and Jack to help your older brother and grandfather. You boys come straight home as soon as school lets out."

"Yes, sir," Jack smiled. The twins enjoyed working with Ben and the chance to get away from their everyday chores. They felt like true Cartwright's working along side the adults.

Ben sat down at the table next to a fervent John to greet him, "Mornin' Granddad. Dad said the twins are going to help dig the post today after school, so do you really need me? Cuz ~ Remember ~you gave me permission to have the day off." John tried lowering his voice optimistic that Adam did not hear him.

"Yes, I did give you permission to be with your friends today John. I will need more help but I suppose your Dad could send one of the ranch hands out to help set the logs."

Standing behind the desk with knuckles pressed Adam took in a deep breath before pounding his fists down on the surface. "No, Pa I can not. I have everyone else out on other jobs today." Adam glared at his son, "John you have said enough; you will be out on the south pasture today by three o'clock and not a minute later. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir", John mumbled and took in another scoop of scrambled eggs.

Adam's anger began to rise at John's unrelenting attitude. He grabbed his hat and opened the door to leave.

"Wait", Molly came running down the stairs, "Don't leave with out a kiss goodbye."

"I wouldn't do that Pumpkin, Come here". Adam lifted up his youngest and gave her a tight squeeze. "Now, you be a good girl today and listen to Mrs. Drake."

"Yes, Daddy," Molly jumped down skipping to the breakfast table.

Adam's heart soften rapidly with little Molly's hug. "Where's Kate?"

""Here I am Daddy." Kate walked over to Adam with a smile and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, see how nice it is to have girls. No complaining and all kisses." Adam winked at the girls as he walked towards the door; the boys just rolled their eyes.

"I will try to be back before dinner time ladies. Make sure you ride home with Mrs. Drake after school. Boys work hard for your Granddad and Pa, don't push yourself too hard."

Adam left hastily out the door to begin his day of many tasks; knowing full well he was being followed. Ben met his son at the corral.

"Pa, I know what you're going to say, but John must have responsibility to this ranch. Besides you can't do the work by yourself."

"Of' Corse he does Adam, but you do not want him to grow up resenting the work. It's good to let him be with his friends."

"Pa, I let him go with friends at least once a week after school. That's more than I ever did."

"I know, Adam, that's why I don't want any of your children to resent this life. I have regrets for pushing you and your brothers too hard. We can hire more ranch hands. We have the money to do that now as where I didn't have that choice for you before."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't because I know how to work like a man should. Pa this dream is our life; and now Johns life too. When he's old enough, he can make his own decisions about how and where he wants to live. For now, he is with me on this ranch and will be responsible. Now, agree on it Pa and don't waiver, he has to know we are together in this decision."

"Okay, Adam, I will respect your judgment. He is your son."

* * *

><p>As Adam rode into town he thought about John's persistent behavior. John was growing up faster than Adam realized. In the two years that Adam had adopted the Five Scott children, John had grown at least one foot taller. He now stood 5'10; handsome, with dark curly hair and a strong chin line, John looked more like a full grown man than a child of thirteen. He was a spitting image of his father. Adam remembered the words of his dear friend, Wil Scott right before he died saying, "he's just a boy who needs to be taught how to be a man." Adam did his best to teach John what he knew about the business and made sure school was his top priority. John was a hard worker, always respectful and generous to his family. But lately, John seemed to be preoccupied with other things, especially his social life. He had not questioned nor challenged Adam's authority up until now. For the first time, Adam was contemplating how to react to John's behavior.<p>

"You may go to lunch now children", Mrs. Drake gave permission.

Mrs. Elizabeth Drake watched as John and Lori left the schoolroom together. Elizabeth wondered if Adam was aware of John's new friendship with Lori. Lori was the new girl in town. She was an only child with older parents; very independent and very smitten with John. Elizabeth was surprised at her attraction for John considering their age difference. Lori was sixteen going on seventeen and this would be her last year in school. John being thirteen didn't look like the other boys his age but he was just thirteen. Elizabeth felt something forming between the two that concerned her. She was keeping careful watch: in which Lori seemed to be aware of and stayed on her best behavior around Mrs. Drake.

"John, I made lemon cookies for our snack today after school. I know you're going to love them." Lori sat along the tree log holding out her hands for John to sit next to her.

John sat next to Lori and hung his head. "Lori, I know that we were supposed to meet today at the lake but my dad needs me at home instead."

"But John, you've promised all week and I thought you said that you had permission." Lori pulled away from John.

He grabbed her hands in his, trying to look her in the eyes. "I did, and plans got changed. I'm so sorry. I tried to change his mind but he would not allow it." John kicked his boot in the dirt, "He can be so stiff-necked! Maybe we can meet on Saturday, huh?"

"Well I don't know John. You've canceled on me before and I just hate to get all worked up over nothing. I really had something special planned for us today. I would be lying if I didn't tell you how disappointed I am." Lori tossed her hair back as she packed up her lunch.

"I'm really sorry Lori; can you just tell me now what was so special?" John gave his most sincere smile.

"I wasn't going to tell you John, I was going to show you." Lori got up and walked towards the swing. She tossed her hair to the other side and said…

"So John Cartwright, do you do everything your Daddy tells you to do. She smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I thought a pretty girl might be able to temp a young man enough to risk getting a lickin."

John began to blush, "No, it's not that. I mean Adam has never, well anyway. I just don't want to disappoint my grandfather. He's countin on me."

"That's fine John, it's your choice. That's what everybody likes about you Cartwright's; dependable and hard working. Let's just forget about it. Would you like to try one of my lemon cookies?"

"Yea, sure, thanks."

In that moment, Tom Edwards walked past the two," Care to share one of your cookies, Cartwright?" John sneered up at his friend for interfering.

"You may have one Tomas, Please sit down next to me and I will give you a lemon cookie. You know I made them myself". Trying her best to make John jealous, Lori offered the next boy who came by a cookie as well.

John began to feel his temper rising as Lori sat and talked with the other boys. His anger shifted to Adam. "I can't believe he would up and change everything after Granddad already gave his word." John didn't want to defy either Cartwright but felt a much stronger urge to get to the lake with Lori before she found someone else to take her; his rebellion was setting in.

Mrs. Drake rang the school bell; all the children packed up their lunches and ran towards the school house.

John grabbed Lori's arm to hold her back, "Lori, I've changed my mind."

"What ever do you mean John?" Lori batted her big long lashes.

"You're worth a lickin' if need be. I'll meet you privately on the upper path after school. Just don't say anything to my siblings."

"Are you sure John, what about your Grandfather?"

"I'll take care of all that; you just meet me after school on the upper path."

John stopped the twins after school and told them to run ahead while he picks up something from the mercantile for a school project.

"John, you heard Dad, Granddad needs you right away."

"I know, Michael, I said I'll be there as soon as I get my supplies. Now get goin."

The boys delivered the unpleasant news to Ben while John and Lori made their way to the Lake.

"John are you okay, you seem awful quiet?"

John repositioned himself in the saddle, "Yea, sure Lori."

John was not Okay. His guilt just hit his stomach like a bomb. His hands began to sweat; all he could think about was Ben working with his two younger brothers out in the pasture. Surely his plan would work. He would just tell his grandfather that he had a school project and needed some extra time to get it done. Hopefully the boys would be a big help to Ben and they would not notice him gone.

Lori set up her blanket right under the big oak looking across form the lake. Today was a perfect spring day, she thought. John sat down next to her feeling slightly unsure about everything.

"John, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"Yes, not many though."

"Oh', John felt even more uncomfortable.

Lori leaned in to whisper in John's ear, "Would you like to kiss me?"

John's eyes met hers and she leaned in farther to help him out. John's nerves began to fade as his desire rose. Although this was his first kiss, Lori would have never known.

"John, I think I love you."

The boy couldn't believe his ears. He liked Lori, but love? Was this love? John felt nervous all over again.

"I just realized my time, I really better get going. If I leave now I can still help my grandfather before it gets too dark."

Lori pulled John back down on the blanket falling onto his lap. "I thought you said I was worth a little risk."

"Well I came out here didn't I? I don't think I'm too late to avoid trouble."

John pulled himself back up setting Lori down on the blanket. He walked over to his horse and tightened his saddle.

"John Cartwright, I just told you my feelings and kissed you. Now you're springing up to leave me here." Lori stamped her foot.

John swiftly pulled Lori into a hug, "I'm sorry. Can we meet back up on Saturday? I know I can get away then."

Lori gave him a slow smile; she could see John was trying. "Okay, sweetie, Saturday will work for me. Same place and I will bring a picnic lunch."

John helped Lori gather her things and gave her one last kiss goodbye. "Yes", she was definitely worth the trouble he thought to himself as he rode out to pasture.

"Where have you been? Ben bellowed. "We're only half way through the job with little time left.

"Granddad I'm so sorry. Did the boys tell you I had to stay after school to complete a project?"

"Yes, yes. Come on, lets get to work we can deal with that matter later. We can not leave until this job is complete. It will be dark soon so get a move on it."

Ben handed John the post and began digging another hole. The twins sat down on the ground relieved to take a break from all the hard work. John offered a peaceful smile hoping they weren't too mad at him.

Adam sat worried as he drank his third cup of coffee. "I will give them ten more minutes; then I'm going out after them."

"Adam I'm sure they are fine." Elizabeth tried consoling.

"It's not like Pa to work after dark. That job should not have taken them more than two hours. They should have beaten me home."

Elizabeth heard horses coming into the ranch, "Listen Adam, it's the boys they're home."

Adam looked up from the table as his Pa and the twins came in the door.

"Pa, you look terrible. What happened?"

"I'm fine Adam, just hungry that's all."

"Please sit down Ben; boys come sit down with your grandfather. I will bring your dinner." Elizabeth said.

"Ben began to sit in his chair and accidently fell to the floor. "Pa, are you all right? Michael, run and get Hopsing."

"OH' Adam I'm fine, just a slip of my hand, caught off balance is all."

Hopsing ran from the kitchen and immediately lowered himself to the floor. "Mr. Cartwright, you fall?"

"Yes Hopsing, He did! Went to sit down and fell off his chair." Adam responded.

Hopsing checked Ben over as both men fussed and complained.

"Mr. Cartwright, you work too hard. Hungry and tired. Must eat. Fill your belly. Goodnights rest you feel better." The old friend stated then shook his head towards Adam. "Number one son must know father can't work so hard anymore. Getting older."

"Now Hopsing that will be enough, I'm not that old." Ben grumbled as he ate his food.

Adam felt horrible. He really did feel the job would be covered by his boys in two hours with Ben only supervising. Maybe he overestimated the work.

"Where is John", Adam asked looking around the room?

"He's out in the barn bedding all the horses down. A task I gave him for being late to the field, just following through with your orders Adam."

"Pa, how late was he?" Adam inquired further knowing his father was holding back information.

"It's not that important Adam; I talked with him about his tardiness. He stayed after to finish a project for school, said he had to go to the mercantile for supplies. It seems he had trouble deciding which to be responsible for; homework or ranching."

"How late, Pa?" Adam leaned in on the table with his elbow.

"Two hours", Jack retorted. "Michael and I did most of the work Pa; we could have finished it too."

"What! Two hours?" Adam turned to Elizabeth, "What project is he working on that kept him after school for two hours when you knew he was needed out on the pasture today?"

"Adam, I'm sorry, I don't know what project John is talking about. He did not stay after school with me. In fact he was one of the first to leave. Besides, I would not keep a boy from his father's orders. Please excuse me while I clean up the dishes?"

Elizabeth rose from her chair and walked towards the kitchen. Adam gently took hold of her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I did not mean to show disrespect. I'm trying to control my temper as this story is unfolding. I guess I'm not doing a very good job."

Elizabeth softened and nodded to Adam. "I understand Adam; you've had a long day. I'll bring out some fresh coffee for everyone."

"Thank you."

"Adam I think we need to give John a chance to explain before jumping to any conclusions. Please sit down and relax. You're making me dizzy", Ben noted.

John walked into the house with great enthusiasm. "Alright, dinner is ready, I'm starved."

All eyes were set on John as he sat down at the table. He began inhaling his food right away not even noticing the onlookers.

Adam studied John for a few minutes before starting his inquisition.

"Son, your granddad tells me that you've been working on a school project?" Adam emphasized the word "Project".

"Yes sir, I have." John acknowledged chewing on his meat.

Adam continued calmly, watching John shovel bite after bite. "And I hear you stayed after school to work on it."

"Yes sir. That's why I was late helping Granddad. I apologized to him huh Granddad." He nodded his head at Ben following with a wink.

It sure seemed like the boy was as honest as always and more confident than ever but something's were definitely Not adding up. The twins watched with vast intensity; this was all very interesting when someone else was in trouble.

"I see, now I want to get this right. You stayed after school to work on a project that Mrs. Drake assigned; unable to leave until completion. Even though, I, your father, gave clear instructions to meet your grandfather no later than three o'clock."

John sat nodding his head 'yes' with a mouth full of food.

"So would it be safe to say Mrs. Drake is responsible for your tardiness?"

John took a large gulp of his milk before answering, "I guess you could say that but she didn't mean no harm."

That was it. Adam clearly knew his son was lying. Before another word was spoken, a cheerful voice turned out of the kitchen.

"Here you go gentleman this should hit the spot." Elizabeth said holding a pot of fresh coffee.

John heard Mrs. Drakes voice then lifted his head. He slowly looked towards Ben then to his father. He knew right then he had been caught in a web of lies.

Adam stared at his oldest, with intensifying anger.

Ben watched his son as he rose up from the table and headed straight for John.

"Adam, don't you think we should sit down and talk about this".

Realizing his present state of fury, Adam pulled the chair out next to John and sat down. He crossed his arms as he leaned back in the chair. Adam and Ben made long eye contact as if they were carrying out a conversation of the minds. Adam knew his father wanted him to cool off. Ben knew Adam was shocked at John's disobediance. Both knew it wasn't true to John's charater and probably more to the story they haven't heard. Adam allowed his father to join him this time on the decision of John's punishment. For 1, Ben was involved directly and 2, Grandad was not backing down.

"Okay then John, let's have it. What can you say about lying to your grandfather, putting his health at risk along with your two younger brothers as they did the work I intended for you? And given the chance again you lie to me and casually place blame on Elizabeth."

Adams chair sat upright with a hard knock to the floor.

John jumped at the sound and gulped. "I'm sorry; he answered in a nervous voice looking between Adam and Ben.

Adam stood up in full frustration and began to pace around. "Well Pa, he said he's sorry."

Adams sarcasm told Ben that his son was far from calming down.

"If I may, I would like to suggest that John get straight to work tomorrow on that wood pile outside. I've seen many disobedient boys turn good after chopping a few rows."

"Chopping wood?" Adam turned to his father in disbelief. "Seriously Pa?" Ben nodded calmly and pat the table gently a few times before clearing his throat.

Adam glared down at John. "If your granddad thinks chopping wood will justify your crimes today, then we'll settle on it."

Ben stood up from the table. "Gentlemen, it's late. I think it best for us all to go to bed."

John turned out of his chair and began to walk away but not before Adam grabbed the back of his shirt holding him firmly in place.

"Son, I'm not sure what's goin on in that head of yours tonight but if you ever lie to me again or anyone else, I promise you a tanning you'll never forget. Now get up to your room and go to bed."

John scurried up the stairs; meanwhile Adam looked back at his father. "Pa, I don't know why you saved his hide. You know he deserved a tanning tonight. I don't know what's gotten into you or him. One thing I know for sure; You would have whipped me with an inch of my life after pulling something like that."

"Oh' Adam, you remember things all too harshly I'm afraid. He's just a growing boy. He heard your warning tonight. Just wait, he'll be back to the straight and narrow as soon as day breaks."

Adam shook his head in regret as he poured a glass of brandy.

* * *

><p>Thrilled to be alone and alive, John laid in his bed looking out his window. The evening's events played out in his head. He was sure glad for the day to come to an end. He caused quiet a stir.<p>

Then he remembered his first kiss.

Was it worth the risk?

Was it worth causing so much anger and disappointment?

He wasn't sure, all he knew is that he couldn't wait to kiss Lori again; but When?

Part 2 of _**The Trouble with John **_will follow soon.

After a rash Adam disciplines his wayward son, it is Ben who reminds him of the "Grand Swing"… (…and Adam adds his name to the tree…)


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Trouble with John, Part 2**_

_**CH13... in the Adam Cartwright Father of Five series.**_

_*After a rash Adam disciplines his teenage son, it is Ben who reminds him of the "Grand Swing"…and Adam adds his name to the tree.(TBC in CH 14 pt3)_

* * *

><p><strong>"Molly, stay right here on this rock. I will be back for you in a little while. Did you bring your dolly and sack lunch like I told you?"<strong>

**"Yes, John, she's right here. We're going to have a picnic."**

**"Good, that sounds nice. Now remember to stay here until I come back for you. Don't leave this spot."**

* * *

><p>John ran up the hill towards the lake. It was Saturday and just like they planned, Lori met up with John for a picnic. She waited under the tall Oak tree on her blanket with her food displayed perfectly.<p>

"Hi John, you made it right on time."

Lori ran over and gave him a kiss. "Wait till you see what I made for you to eat." The two held hands and sat down together on the blanket. Lori's brown eye's penetrated into John's, she nuzzled closer to him.

"Lunch looks great Lori. Can we start eating, I'm really hungry."

"Sure John, here have some of my freshly made bread. You do know that I am an excellent cook."

John rushed thru his lunch eating everything set before him. His conscience was well at work and the more he worried the more he ate. He couldn't stop thinking about leaving Molly at the bottom of the trail.

"John, you seem a little anxious, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't stay too long that's all."

Lori moved forward pulling John into a kiss. "Seems to me your always rushing off these days," she kissed him again.

"I have to do a lot of sneaking around in order to see you. It would make things easier if I could just tell my dad about us."

"No, John, you promised."

"Okay Lori, if your not ready I guess we can wait a while longer. I just don't understand why I can't tell him."

Lori grinned like a Cheshire cat, "John do you think about me when we're not together?" She tickled John causing him to fall on his back. "Kiss me John."

John did as he was told and before long felt his pants unzipping.

"Hey, Lori what are you doing?' John pushed the intruders' hands away.

"Oh' come on John. You are not a little boy anymore are you?" Lori teased not backing down.

"No, But, I…um"

"Just relax sweetie, I won't hurt you." Lori laughed as she continued her careful seduction on her young prey.

John's confusion set in; he didn't understand the happenings between a man and a woman. He never saw Adam or Ben with a woman nor did he remember his parents as much kiss. Whatever he felt with Lori was driving him mad, and yet something deep down told him that he shouldn't go any further.

"Lori, Stop!"

"It's okay John, don't you like it?'

"Yes, I do…but we shouldn't. Lori, how do you know…well? We gotta stop. I have to go now."

John picked up his things and straightens his clothes not leaving Lori the chance to seduce him again.

He ran down the path to get his sister.

* * *

><p><strong>"Molly, Molly where are you? I'm not playing games little sister. Come on out."<strong>

**John looked frantically for his little sister. Remnants of her lunch lay on the large rock where he left her. She was not where he told her to stay.**

**"Molly, Can you hear me…Molly?"**

**Mmmoooolllllyyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

><p>Adam unbuckled his Gun belt laying it on the credenza. He walked over to his desk to write out a final check to one of his employees. This is not how he had planned to spend his Saturday. If that young ranch hand would have just listened to his orders he wouldn't have four Good steer dead right now. Adam tried working with the troubled twenty year old. He gave him a job when no one else would. After today's little episode out on the North pasture the boy would no longer be working for any of the Cartwright's again.<p>

"I wish you the best of luck, Toby. You have two extra weeks of pay that should get you by until you find something else."

"Thank you Mr. Cartwright, Sir. I'm really sorry things went so 't mean for you to lose those cows, sir. I guess I just don't listen to good, huh'?"

Adam walked the boy to the door, "Guess not son. You should try to work on that. Good night, Tobias."

Finally, this day was almost over and the young man to boot! Days like these on the ranch made Adam wish he was in Boston.

Yep, Adam Cartwright was done. He was in no mood for anymore disobedience. All he wanted was a hot bath and quiet night with a book. Little did he know, he would be at a loss for a peaceful night because trouble found its way to the Ponderosa while he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Oh' Daddy you are home!" Molly ran to hug her father. She held on tight and didn't let go. "I was so afraid I would never see you again. I don't ever want to lose you not ever."<p>

Adam leaned back in the chair pulling Molly onto his lap. "Pumpkin, what are you talking about? You didn't lose me; remember Daddy had to work out on the North pasture." Adam pressed his head against the back of the chair and yawned."

Molly cuddled into his chest. "I know Daddy, but you almost lost me today."

One eye slowly opened while the other stayed closed. "Molly Rose daddy is very tired tonight, now what are you talking about?" Adam asked following a big yawn.

Molly carefully looked across the room where Kate sat reading a book.

Adam took note of the exchange between sisters.

"I said I wouldn't tell." Molly whispered in her Daddy's ear so that no one could hear. This time Kate peered over the top of her book.

Adam understood right away that the children were hiding something from him, especially when Molly was asked to keep a secret.

"Kate could you please go to your room; so that I may have this conversation with your sister in private?"

Kate closed her book and started to speak..."No young Lady, Don't say a word. And Kate, do not stop to talk to your brother's on the way to your room. I presume we will 'All' have a discusion soon enough."

Kate sighed and moved swiftly up the stairs.

"Okay, Molly-My-Dolly, what excitement have I missed today?"

Molly sat up straight and tall feeling very important to have her father's full attention for her story.

"Oh' Daddy it has been just plain awful."Big tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Adam gave her a snug and patted her shoulder. "Aw, bad day sweetie, I'm sorry."

Adam stretched out his arms and yawned again."Go on and tell your 'Ol Dad all about it".

Molly re-positioned herself more comfortably on his lap and wiped at her tears. "Promise not to get mad, papa? John and Kate said we'd all get in trouble if I told you but I don't want to keep it a secret no more, cuz it makes me cry! So please...ya gotta promise." Molly started to tear up again.

The heart-wrenching plea of his youngest got Adam's blood a'pumpin...

"Time to spit it out Moll's"

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I got lost today out in the woods.I was so lost for a long time, until John found me."<strong>_

Molly quickly stammered, then looked up at her father.

'Hmm...he doesn't look angry.' She said to herself.

* * *

><p>Adam interjected, "Why did John take you to the lake when he was told to stay at the ranch and babysit you and the twins?"<p>

"Told me he needed to see his friends for a bit while I had a special picnic lunch with Dolly."

Adam scratched at his chin, "I see, please continue".

_Molly took in a big breath and finished her story._

"Ya, see...Once granddad left this morning, John said he was gonna take me to the lake for a picnic and for me to bring Dolly and my lunch pail. So I did. Then we walked for a long time before we reached that rock.

And then he said, "You sit here (Molly used her deep grumpy voice to protray her brother's).

so I said "Why do I gotta do that?"

"Then he said, 'Cuz I said so' , then he told me real mean like, 'and don't get near the water, ya hear'."

"I think that was so mean of John, huh Daddy."

"So then he sat me real hard on that big rock and started to walk away...and I yelled out..."John why are you leaving me here all alone?"

and he yelled back, "Gotta meet some friends, be back in a minute."

"And then he was gone!"

Molly blew out a deep breath and started again...

"Daddy, just so ya know, I didn't get near the water. Okay, then I sat and sat and sat waiting for John to get back from being with his friends. He was gone so very long that I couldn't sit any longer. Now Daddy, please don't get mad at this part, but I went to find him and then I couldn't. It scared me and I cried and cried for a real long time cuz I knew I was very lost. I cried so much and no one heard me so I decided to pray, "Dear God, can you come get me cuz I'm scared and I'm lost. Then I just fell asleep on the ground where I was."

Molly fell into a brief silence to assess Adam's temperament. 'Hmmm...nothin yet.'

"So John finally found me. He was all out of breath and shaking me to death to wake up. First I got scared then I was happy he found me but then I started to cry. You know why I cried Daddy?"

Adam shook his head eagerly waiting…his patience was wearing thin and didn't think he could hold out much longer to Molly's story. Knowing she would give him the vital information he needed before he strangled his eldest, he waited.

_"I cried cuz John spanked me. He said I was bad for leaving my spot and running off. And I could have gotten hurt. Well I just cried and cried all the way home."_

**Molly's eyes widen as she just remembered something else her big brother told her.**

"Is there more, Molly?" Adam noted.

_"Yes, John told me not to tell you about getting lost cuz he would get in big trouble._

I'm sorry daddy; I just had to tell you. I was so scared and mad all at the same tummy felt achy all day for you and I needed to tell you that i'm found now." Molly finally released and cried her heart out.

"There, there Baby, you are safe now. You are home safe and Daddy's right here holdin you close. I'm so sorry you were frightened today. We are going to have a big talk in the mornin about safety and what to do if you ever get lost again."

"Oh no Daddy, I don't ever want to do that again. I hate bein lost." Adam knew he couldn't quiet reach his daughter tonight on that logical matter so he left it for another time.

"I know darlin' that was awful. But you are safe now, no more worries."

"You know something else Molly, it was wrong of John to tell you to keep a secret from me. You children should never keep a secret from me or Granddad especially one that brought harm to you. Isn't that one of our rules and promisses to eachother?"

Molly nodded her head.

I'm real proud of you for coming to me tonight and telling the truth. You were doing the right thing."

"But daddy is John gonna get in trouble cuz I told you?"

"I will talk to John. Whether or not John gets in trouble is between he and I."

"Now I don't feel so good again." Molly bowed her head.

Adam pulled up from his chair and gave Molly a big hug. "You know honey, I believe I am a fair Daddy. You children know what I expect from you. When one of you do something you should not, then we have to talk. Do you understand that."

Molly nodded.

"Yes, and so does John. It's time for bed now. I'll give you a ride." Adam threw molly on his back and dredged up the stairs.

Adam walked up the stairs to Kate's room with Molly in tow.

Kate sat at her desk studying over her books.

Adam cupped her face into the palm of his hands; delivering a very firm message. "Kate, we do not keep secrets in this family. Especially concerning ones safety. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I was going to tell you if Molly didn't. Honest. I'm sorry." Kate grabbed Molly's hand, "Sorry lil' sister, that I didn't tell daddy sooner."

Adam winked at his eldest daughter. He had a hard time staying mad at either one of his girls.

Alright, it's off to bed for both of you. I'll be in to kiss you good night soon.

"Now, can you either of you tell me where John is?"

"John is with Granddad. They had to pick up a large shipment in town. Granddad said they would be back after dinner."

"Is Granddad aware of John's absence this morning with his little sister?"

"No Sir, Molly's been moping around all afternoon. She just told me about her story right before you got home."

"I see... and the twins?"

"In trouble for fishing too late. They missed dinner. Hopsing made them take a bath and go to bed." Molly interjected as she held tight to her doll.

"Who gave them permission to go fishing by themselves?"

"John made a deal with them that if they kept his secret then they could go fishing after Granddad went to town."

"How convenient", Adam seethed.

"And Kate, where were you when all this mischief was taking place today."

Kate's lip began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes. Her father's tension became too much for her to handle.

"Remember Daddy, I was with Mrs. Drake. She's teaching me how to sew a new dress pattern."

"Yes, that's right. I do remember that". Adam sighed and pulled Kate into a hug. "I'm sorry sweet heart. I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you. I'm not very happy with your brothers right now as you both can see. It seems to me that they all have made some bad choices while I was away today. But that's not your fault and I'm sorry."

Adam kissed them both and said good night.

* * *

><p>Now it was time to find the two little fishermen.<p>

Adam tried his best to cool off but could not. The more he felt the deceit in his own house the more his anger festered. He certainly did not expect all three of his boys conspiring against him. Especially all in one day.

He would put a stop to this once and for all.

* * *

><p>Under the doorway a glowing light flickered along with the sounds of soft voices.<p>

Knock-knock-knock

Adam opened the door and stepped inside.** " Boy's, we need to talk."**

The twins knew full well that they were in trouble by the look on Adam's face.

Their fathers lecture was short and sweet. The punishment was straight to the point. Along with a promise that a full days work would be laid before them at breakfast.

* * *

><p>Adams fury was escalating the longer it took for Ben and John to get home.<p>

Adam sat and stewed in his anger.

** The fear of losing Molly out in the woods tormented his mind.**

How could John be so irresponsible with his little sister?

Who was John hanging out with that caused him to deceive Adam countless times?

How could he had let this get so out of hand?

_Regretfully, he missed the opportunity to correct John's previous defiance._

These questions continued to turn over and over in his head.

* * *

><p>Finally, the rig pulled up to the quiet house.<p>

Adam would waste no time to confront his son tonight. Standing on the porch, he watched his father untie the wagon by the light of the moon."

"Good evening Son, I didn't notice you standing there."

"Evenin' Pa. Is John in the barn?"

"Yes, he's dressing down the horses."

"Could you please excuse me? I need to have a few words with my son."

"Adam, is everything all right?

"No, Pa. Everything is not alright." Adam answered heatedly walking past his father.

Ben swiftly caught Adam by the arm in a tight vise grip.

"Care to tell me what's goin on?"

Adam had no choice but to pause~

"I need to have a long discussion with my eldest son and with all due respect, Pa, I will handle things the way I see fit this time."

"Adam, I clearly won't stand in the way of your judgement but I strongly suggest that you cool off first before approaching your boy."

"I have had the whole night to cool off. Now if you would please excuse me... and** Pa, stay out of this!**" Adam clearly stated as he proceeded to the barn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A startled John shuttered at the sight of his father standing in the open doors of the barn; hands on hips gnawing on his bottom lip. <em>**

After spending most the afternoon and evening with his grandfather, John forgot what kind of trouble he was in.

Within a few short seconds, the anxiety of loosing his baby sister fell back to his gut. And the look on Adam's face told him he knew.

_John kicked the dirt beneath his feet. "I guess Molly talked to you about getting lost today?"_

Adam didn't say a word. He turned around to shut the barn doors.

John began to sweat then swallowed hard when he heard the board being slammed into the braces of the door.

John kept his back turned as he fumbled with the horses bridle.

"Go on and hang it on the hook." Adam bellowed impatiently regarding the bridle.

John's hands shook as he finished his work and finally turned to face his father.

Typically, Adam would know exactly what he was going to say and do at this moment of correcting his children. Unfortunately for John, he was acting on impulse. Tonight, something dark drove him within.

Out of pure nerves John spoke first...

"I'm sorry I snuck off." And without thinking John blurted, "Can I go inside and eat my dinner now; I'm really hungry and it's been a long day."

Well, like most teenagers, the stomach speaks first. And dog gone it, that just was not the right thing to say.

In three full strides Adam stood directly before his son. Attempting to gain a little space, John backed up into a barn pole. He cowered as his Pa reached over his head not realizing at first what he might do.

Unbeknownst to John, on that very pole was a hook. And on that hook was a strap. The very strap his father intended on using.

Adam lowered the strap off the hook and held it firmly in his hand. John had heard of 'The Strap', but never received correction from it. In fact, The only correction John had ever received is a trip over his biological father's knee from time to time when he was small.

Adam created a little space between he and John by taking a few steps back and propped one foot up on a stool. Appearing to be a little more in control, he spoke.

_**"You have a lot of explaining to do young man. I suggest you start with who you are meeting at the lake and what was so important up there that you left your little sister alone in the woods?"**_

John could not even whisper words of remorse; he stood frozen to the pole. He yearned to speak and tell Adam how terrible he felt for deceiving his family, how frightened he was when he lost Molly in the woods. He wished to talk to his father about the confusing feelings he had for Lori that lured him to dishonesty. And how at first he liked her company but now deep down she scared him to death. The words so close to his lips were locked from fright. He had never felt so much shame for disappointing anyone like this before. The realization was overwhelming. He wanted to trust Adam and tell him everything. He wanted to be caught. He wanted to be forgiven. At the same time, he feared the unrecognizable man before him.

"Do you have nothing to say for your actions? Speak up and tell me the truth! What in the hell have you been doing?"

John just stood blank not able to look up from the dirt floor.

**"Son, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you..." Adam fumed.**

_ **"That's it, I've had it."**_

A swift movement sent him hurling over to an empty stall.

_"Drop your pants and grab that rail in front of you." _

John looked back at Adam, horrified.** "What, wait. Pa, you can't...please. Noooo!"** he cried out as the tears began to flow.

* * *

><p><em>Tears of grief and sorrow for love once lost.<em>

_ Tears of a scared little boy yearning for protection. _

_Tears of a boy not ready to be a man._

_ Tears shed for a father once trusted..._

_Tears, tears and more tears..._

_flowing~flowing~flowing~_

_releasing~releasing~releasing~_

_3 years... of tears..._

* * *

><p>Adam threw the Strap against the barn wall as he stormed out; After 3 Lick's with the Strap...he stopped!<p>

* * *

><p><em>*As if the hand of God grabbed hold of his arm raised high in the air and held it in a vise grip~he froze. He was done.*<em>

Adam walked into the house ignoring his father sitting in the chair and went straight to bed slamming his bedroom door.

* * *

><p>John woke with the sounds of the barn animals stirring above his head. It took sometime for him to recall why he laid in the empty stall. He began to yawn and stretch out his kinked up body. he pulled himself to a sitting position and scratched at his head full of hay.<p>

"Hey, eeow~~ouch~" "What the***"

For a brief second John thought something bit him in the Ass. He jumped up fast realizing his pants were 1/2 way up or 1/2 down...depending on how you look at it. Searching a bit more he had 3 slight pink stripes across his buttocks.

He stood to pull up his pants and straighten his shirt. bending down to grab his hat he saw somthing that triggered his memory.

The Strap!

Now it was coming back to him. His dad was going to strap him...but did he? He felt his backside...rubbed...a little tender. Hmmm~well I guess that's what it feels like. That didn't seem as bad as some guys told it.

Strangely, John couldn't quiet remember what happen.

He looked back towards the stall...

He cried~

Really Hard~

He had a lot of dreams~

Sad Dreams that seem to make him cry throughout the night.

...But he felt different today. He felt lighter~happier in a way. Was he still in trouble. He couldn't remember.

He kinda wished he was back in his nice warm bed sleepin right now.

He peeked out the barn door towards the house. He could see his Dad and Granddad thru the window sitting at the table.

'Shoot, no chance getting to fall back asleep now.'

Guess he had to go on in and great the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>The smell of bacon pulled him towards the house in a trance.<strong>

* * *

><p>Adam and Ben sat quietly at the breakfast table. Ben could see his son struggling with guilt and anguish. He was uncertain what took place between father and son the previous night in the barn but intuition told him neither mind was resolved.<p>

"Do you want to discuss it?"

Adam shook his head no and continued to sip his coffee.

They heard the front door open slowly as it creaked; in walked a wrinkled John.

_**"Mornin'" John greeted softly. "I smelled the bacon."**_

Ben looked at his grandson in shock.

"John, I see you are still in yesterday's clothing?" Ben pointed out gently hoping to alert his son to say somthing.

"Yes, sir, I guess I fell asleep in the barn last night on accident."

Adam did not raise his head to see his son; Deep down his pain thickened. Trying to hide his own shame, Adam remained closed off and cold.

"You'll need to get yourself cleaned up if you want some breakfast." Adam said coolly.

"Yes, sir." John trotted up the stairs 2 by 2 to get cleaned up.

Adam set down his cup and walked towards the kitchen. He couldn't bare to face his father.

**Ben followed. "Adam, what the hell was that? That boy slept in the barn last night?**

You didn't even look at him; it's obvious nothing has been resolved.

Did you punish him?"

Adam turned to his father with harsh eyes, **"Yes, I Did!"**

"Adam, what has gotten into you?

Ben studied his sons every move as he finagled thru the kitchen trying to avoid further conversation.

**"You are not fooling me Adam Cartwright. I recognize my eldest son when he is burden with guilt. My hunch is that you reacted out of anger and punished John too harshly. Am I right?"**

Adams face tensed. "He needed to be punished;you know that!"

"So` say he did. Are you proud of the way you handled it?"

**"NO", he shouted.**

Adams head dropped into his hands and his body began to quiver surrendering to his own disappointment.

"Yes Pa, I messed up. I punished John in anger. I don't even know how it happened or what happened.. He wouldn't open up. He wouldn't talk to me. Just stood there, frozen. I yelled, I threatened, nothing...so I went thru with it and strapped him 3 times. But before I even took the strap to him he began to bawl. He cried and cried. I just stopped and walked out on him. Pa, don't make me say any more. I'm just so ashamed. I can't face him." Adam shook his head. "What am I doing with these kids Pa.? I shouldn't have agreed to take them on. I don't have what it takes to be patient and show them the love they need. I fly off at the handle for every little thing they do anymore. And now this, what I've done to John is unforgivable. He could never trust me again."

"Adam, please sit down. I can see you had very little rest last night." Ben pulled out a chair for his son to sit.

"You tell him that you made a mistake admit you were wrong and ask for his forgiveness. John will come to trust you again. You are his father Adam, his love has not changed for you."

Ben lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"Adam taking on these five children was a selfless act in deed. I've watched you develop into the most amazing father over these last two years. Wil and Karen would be most proud of the way you have raised their children. Adam, when was the last time you took time for yourself and went away?"

"Well, not since the children came."

"Exactly son; You, Adam Cartwright use to live a free life. And how often did you pick up and leave for a few days at a time for solitude?"

"How does one do that with five children and no mother?" Adam posed the question with a sigh.

"A father does what he needs to do to remain healthy for his family. If that means he needs to get away every now and then -so be it. Adam, listen, since you were a little boy you pushed so hard to do a perfect job. No one was harder on you than yourself. Relationships are not perfect son. Parenting is not perfect. You do your best and move forward. And when you fail, you admit that your wrong and start over."

Ben pats his son on the back and left him to think for himself but before leaving the room Ben reminded him of one last thing.

"Several times I wanted to leave you boys with family that offered to raise you properly. I'm sure glad today that I never actually went through with it. I know I made a lot of mistakes and not enough apologies. Maybe the next lesson to teach your son will be on forgiveness. We made many a trip as father and son on the Grand Swing. Think about it.

* * *

><p>Adam began packing right away instructing Hopsing to pack enough food for three nights.<p>

* * *

><p>John came quickly down the stairs in search of his bacon. He greeted Ben at the table.<p>

"Son, maybe there's some fresh bacon for you in the kitchen."

John smiled at his granddad and headed that direction.

He found Adam in the kitchen gathering some food in a large leather bag.

_**"John, Good morning," Adam said tenderly.**_

**"Mornin Dad."**

_"Hungry? Adam smiled_

**"Starved"!**

Adam placed a large plate infront of John and watched him graze.

**"We gonna be okay Dad?"**

"More than okay John. But we do need to talk, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh', I thought we did that last night."

"Ha", Adam smiled knowing what his son was thinking. "No Son, not that kind of talk. Man to Man. I thought we could take a trip. Just you and me for a few days. What do you say?"

**"As long as we have food, I'm ready."**

TBC


End file.
